el concierto del comienzo
by clau.kazami
Summary: shun kazami es un rockero caprichoso y arrogante y en busca de nuevas aventuras hasta que una noche en uno de sus conciertos golpea accidentalmente con una puerta de servicio a una chica llamada alice gehabich y ella lo enseñara a que para ser feliz no se necesita tener fama ni dinero amor en villingen- schweningen Alemania
1. el concierto del comienzo

**_hola leectores este es mi segundo fic que hago- _**

**_si esperemos y les guste- shun _**

**_si este fic lo hice de un sueño que tube- 7w7 _**

**_un momento ¬¬- keith _**

**_que- O.Ó _**

**_SHUN ROCKERO- grito keith ¬¬_**

**_y alice mi fan- dijo shun :) _**

**_si por que algun incoveniente O.O_**

**_ACASO ESTAS LOCA MUJER O QUE COÑOS TE PASA- volvio a gritar keith _**

**_y no tanto ¬.O- _**

**_*baka* penso keith- ok sigue con el fic despues tendre tiempo de matarte _**

**_n.n ok O.¬ Oye ya te entendi- _**

**_bueno sin nada mas que decir disfruten el fic- n.n dijo shun- suelta esa silla sueltala sueltala, keith te llegan por atras, y uuuuuuuuuuuu le debio doler- O.- _**

**_ni bakugan ni los personajes les pertenece- dijo keith todo golpeado _**

* * *

era una mañana muy hermosa en francia me encontraba ya en la ducha deseando no salir de ahi hasta que lo tube que hacer despues sali del baño vestia una camisa negra y unos jeans blancos y unos skaters vans de cuadros a blanco y negro y unos guantes grises largos a medio dedo y unas cadenas de plata baje a desayunar...

hola chicos- dije dirigiendo me a todos en general

hola viejo- saludo ace quien iba vestido con una playera en v color gris y unos jeans color blanco y unos vans grises y guantes negros

que hay shun- dijo dan quien portaba una camiseta de tirantes negra con unos shorts blancos y unas sandalias negras

no no no, Dan que es eso por que vistes asi- dijo shun un poco molesto

que es mi ropa se ve genial no es asi- dijo dan con un tono de inocente

dan yo te paso todo menos que tengas mal gusto para vestir-grito shun

mira la hora que es te retratase mucho no lo cres y todavia bienes a gritarle a dan a tan tempranas horas del dia shun quien te cres- exclamo klaus quien iba vestido con una playera morada la cual resaltaba su cuerpaso unos jeans negros y unos skaters vans grises

dejalo klaus recuerda que es de sentimientos sensibles-hablo hydron traia una playera blanca con estampado negro y nos jeans negros y skaters vans morados con citrico

que es lo que acabas de decir teñido- dijo shun apretando su puño y en pocicion de pelea

quien yo a ok que un rudo ninja emo como tu me ha demostrado que los rudo son amantes de la moda- dijo hydron provocando a shun

QUE- grito shun

creo que no has entendido aun mi indirecta **SHUNI**- dijo hydron con una media sonrisa y la ceja alzada

a que indirecta te refieres hydron- dijo dan quien se habia cambiado de ropa y ahora comia un pan

por favor dan te modales se un caballero- dijo klaus ya que cuando dan hablo le calleron las migajas de pan

ya hydron ve al grano- dijo ace que estaba cruzado de brazos

me refiero a que **Shun el guitarrista de una banda de rock** conocida a nivel mundial saco su lado mmm como lo dire como se dice mmmm asi **"GAY"**- en cuanto hydron termino de decir gay sintio como una fuerza brutal lo habia golpeado en la cara y en los bajos

creo que hydron ya no tendra herederos- dijo dan mientras los demas lo veian con cara de O.O

no me hubiera gustado ser hydron- dijo ace mientras se tocaba sus partes

ni ami yo si e pensado en tener familia- dijo klaus con cara "Que horror " O.=

y aprende a no hablar de mi el que me vista bien no quiere deecir que sea Gay hydron- dijo shun furioso- ya me voy- agarro su chaqueta y las llaves de su coche

a donde vas shun -dijeron los 3

a donde sea menos aqui- dijo shun salioy asoto la puerta y subio al coche

y que haremos con hydron- dijo dan

tu cuidalo mientras ace va por un doctor yo ire con nuestro representante para ver lo de nuestra salida de mañana a alemania - dijo klaus quien salia con el peliverde

apenas se fueron y el castaño prendio la tv y dejo a su amigo en su recamara y este se fue a la cocina se preparo unos bocadillos y se los llevo a la sala a ver la tv

* * *

***En otro lado en europa***

o vamos alice si-suplico una oji-azul

no mirra- dijo una oji-cafe

pero por que no alice es mi banda favorita-dijo mirra quie abria las puertas de un cafe y quien trai un short de mesclilla hasta la rodilla una playera roja con estampado blanco y unas botas grises hasta las rodillas

vamos alice te ha estado rogando desde casi 2 meses- dijo runo quien sacudia las vitrinas traia una falda rosa hasta las rodillas unas botas cafes y una blusa rosa y su cabello suelto

error runo le ha estado no perdon nos a estado suplicando desde que se entero que vendrian- dijo julie quien barria el establecimiento traia blanco a un vestido unas botas negras y una sueter morado tejido

ya chicas diganle que si- dijo un rubio de ojos azules que iba entrando trai unos jeans blancos una playera verde que resaltaba su ancha y marcada espalda y unos skaters verde y negro y una pulsera de cuero negra

a buenos dias hermano- dijo mirra con su tipica sonrrisa de siempre

buenos dias chicas entonces que le diran a la pobre de mirra- dijo viedolas a todas

nose es que bueno no se si nah pero es que- dijeron todas menos fabia

y tu fabia- dijo keith

yo esta bien mirra te acompaño- dijo la peli-azul quien traia un short blanco unas botas grises y una blusa de manga hasta los codos

supongo que sera divertido- dijo julie

no pierdo nada con intentarlo- dijo runo

y tu alice iras?- dijo mirra con sus ojos de perrito

yo...deaj...esta bien mirra ire- dijo con un tono de ya despue me arrepentire y traia unas mayas pegadas color negras y unas botas color cafe claro y un bluson gris y traia su pelo suelto

* * *

***en una casa de francia***

****doctor como esta hydron- pregunto el peliverde

mmm pues en si esta perfectamente bien- dijo el doctor con una enorme sonrisa

y podra cantar para mañana digo el concierto de mañana es de suma importancia- dijo shadow

si al parecer el golpe en la cara se le cubre con maquillaje pero no use los reflectores directamente asu cara y sobre el golpe en los bajos tranquilo se pondra bien solo se le salio el aire y se quedo inconciente- aclaro el doctor- bueno me tengo que ir

lo acompaño doctor- se ofrecio ace

en cuento se fueron...

exijo una respuesta- dijo shadow en tono de soy tu padre blah blah blah..

y como nadie contestaba shadow interrogo al mas idiota y hablo con Dan **_(oye ¬¬ por que yo soy el idiota- dan...por que si y te callas- seguimos)_**

dan dime que paso- cuestiono shadow O.Ó

Ea es que ya sabes blahblahblah y luego blahy...- dijo dan y klau al verlo se desespero y lo interrumpio

lo que dan te quiere decir shadow esque

**_flash back_**

_**hola chicos- dije dirigiendo me a todos en general**_

_**hola viejo- saludo ace quien iba vestido con una playera en v color gris y unos jeans color blanco y unos vans grises y guantes negros **_

_**que hay shun- dijo dan quien portaba una camiseta de tirantes negra con unos shorts blancos y unas sandalias negras **_

_**no no no, Dan que es eso por que vistes asi- dijo shun un poco molesto **_

_**que es mi ropa se ve genial no es asi- dijo dan con un tono de inocente**_

_**dan yo te paso todo menos que tengas mal gusto para vestir-grito shun **_

_**mira la hora que es te retratase mucho no lo cres y todavia bienes a gritarle a dan a tan tempranas horas del dia shun quien te cres- exclamo klaus quien iba vestido con una playera morada la cual resaltaba su cuerpaso unos jeans negros y unos skaters vans grises **_

_**dejalo klaus recuerda que es de sentimientos sensibles-hablo hydron traia una playera blanca con estampado negro y nos jeans negros y skaters vans morados con citrico **_

_**que es lo que acabas de decir teñido- dijo shun apretando su puño y en pocicion de pelea **_

_**quien yo a ok que un rudo ninja emo como tu me ha demostrado que los rudo son amantes de la moda- dijo hydron provocando a shun**_

_**QUE- grito shun **_

_**creo que no has entendido aun mi indirecta SHUNI- dijo hydron con una media sonrisa y la ceja alzada **_

_**a que indirecta te refieres hydron- dijo dan quien se habia cambiado de ropa y ahora comia un pan **_

_**por favor dan te modales se un caballero- dijo klaus ya que cuando dan hablo le calleron las migajas de pan **_

_**ya hydron ve al grano- dijo ace que estaba cruzado de brazos **_

_**me refiero a que Shun el guitarrista de una banda de rock conocida a nivel mundial saco su lado mmm como lo dire como se dice mmmm asi "GAY"- en cuanto hydron termino de decir gay sintio como una fuerza brutal lo habia golpeado en la cara y en los bajos **_

_**creo que hydron ya no tendra herederos- dijo dan mientras los demas lo veian con cara de O.O**_

_**no me hubiera gustado ser hydron- dijo ace mientras se tocaba sus partes**_

_**ni ami yo si e pensado en tener familia- dijo klaus con cara "Que horror " O.= **_

_**y aprende a no hablar de mi el que me vista bien no quiere deecir que sea Gay hydron- dijo shun furioso- ya me voy- agarro su chaqueta y las llaves de su coche**_

_**a donde vas shun -dijeron los 3 **_

_**a donde sea menos aqui- dijo shun salioy asoto la puerta y subio al coche**_

_**y que haremos con hydron- dijo dan**_

_**tu cuidalo mientras ace va por un doctor yo ire con nuestro representante para ver lo de nuestra salida de mañana a alemania - dijo klaus quien salia con el peliverde **_

_**apenas se fueron y el castaño prendio la tv y dejo a su amigo en su recamara y este se fue a la cocina se preparo unos bocadillos y se los llevo a la sala a ver la tv **_

_**Fin de flash back**_

entonces hydron empezó O.Ó- dijo shadow

asi es- dijo cierto pelinegro que iba entrando

en donde rayos estabas- dijo shadow

estaba en un restaurant- aclaro el moreno en eso hydron desperto

en don...de...rayos... es...to..y- dijo hydron despertando

hydron despertaste no estas muerto- corrio dan a abrazarlo

claro que no idiota por que deberia de estarlo aunque si me duele aun mis...-dijo hydron pero lo interrumpio shadow

ok cambiando de tema chicos preparen sus maletas espero y le haiga gustado francia por que hoy en la noche iremos al aeropuerto y en la mañana llegaremos a alemania- dijo shadow y todos asintieron y se fueron

* * *

***en el cuarto de klaus***

*te volvere a ver espero y sigas igual y me alegro mas por que estare en casa*- penso preparando sus maletas

y vio un conejito de peluche y lo agarro y lo olio

huele a viejos tiempos hermosos de los cuales yo pasaba contigo...- dijo klaus

* * *

**_hasta aqui llego mi fic eperen la segunda parte- _**

**_klaus volvera a ver a quien klaus eres un misterio- dijo shun O.O_**

**_otra pregunta klaus es aleman-dijo keith y shun y le dieron pamba _**

**_animes que se le puede hacer unos guapos (señalando a shun) aunque irritantes, otros idiotas ( señalando a dan y a keith) otros educados (señalando a klaus) otros timidos ( señalando a ace) y otros que se cren superiores y la gran cosa ( señalando a hydron) _**

**_todos- OYE ¬¬- a ella- y todos se le dejan ir a _**

**_NO!- ayuda aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaah- _**

**_ni bakugan ni los presonajes le pertenecen- Dan _**

**_como ahora no esta SHUN KAZAMI FUERA_**


	2. Aeropuerto, Alemania,el secreto de klaus

**_Hola leectores es hora de continuar- _** n.n

_**¬¬ tardaste mucho en subir este fic- shun**_

_**esque tube varios inconvenientes shun-TWT **_

_**NAH NADA QUE NO LO PUDISTE SUBIR A TIEMPO QU NO VEZ QUE ME QUEDE EN SUSPENSO Ó.¬- grito shun **_

_**CALLATE QUE O VES QUE ANDO MUY ESTRESADA Y TU GRITANDOME ASI ERES UN BAKA SUMADO POR DIEZ Y MULTIPLICADO POR INFINITO- grito llorando **_

_**O.O que paso yo perdon- dijo shun **_

_**idiota eso no ayuda en nada- keith **_

_**sin nada mas que decir lo dejamos leer- **_

* * *

***en el cuarto de klaus***

*te volvere a ver espero y sigas igual y me alegro mas por que estare en casa*- penso preparando sus maletas

y vio un conejito de peluche y lo agarro y lo olio

huele a viejos tiempos hermosos de los cuales yo pasaba contigo...- dijo klaus

* * *

***en la sala***

chicos-grito shadow

que quieres- contesto shun

quiero decirles que se nos adelanto el vuelo-

entonces quieres decir que- dijo ace

si ace tenemos que irnos "YA"- dijo shadow

pero donde esta klaus- pregunto dan

le pedi que se cominicara con un amigo suyo para que le prestara su jet privado- dijo shadow

listo chicos traigan sus cosas ya esta en el aeropuerto- dijo klaus quien iba entrando

y que esperamos- dijo hydron quien ya traia su maleta

O.O eso es tuyo- dijeron todos

A que le pasa Shun lleva mas cosas O.¬- hydron hizo un berrinche

eso si es verdad- dijo dan

bueno ya corran que tenemos que estar aya lo mas pronto posible- menciono klaus

klaus tiene razon chicos- dijo shadow

vamonos- dijo shun y todos salieron de esa casa

llegando al aeropuerto no podian bajar del coche por que el lugar estaba lleno de fans

como saldremos- dijo dan

yase- dijo klaus- shun,dan,hydron,ace denme una de sus chamarras que hayan usado en sus conciertos con su nombre ahora

porque-dijo hydron en tono de y yo por que

callate y dasela- dijo shun

esta bien- dijo resignado

gracias chicos-dijo klaus mientras se iba

a donde vas- dijeron todos

cuando vean que las fans corren por todo el aeropuerto corren hacia el jet- afirmo klaus

klaus corrio a todo para que no lo vieran y se acerco a unos guardias de seguridad y le dios la chamarras y estos se las pusieron y cuando las fans los vieron salieron corriendo persiguiendo a los guardias

esa es la señal- dijo dan

asi es idiota asi que corran y suban- dijo klaus vestido de oficial

no oficial no nos iremos sin klaus- volvio a decir dan

idiota soy yo- dijo alsandose la cachucha de guardia de seguridad

KLAUS..!- grito dan lo cual las fans escucharon y se devolvieron corriendo

DAN ERES UN IDIOTA-Gritaron todos enojados

corran a las tres- dijo klaus lo cual todos asintieron- listos 3- todos corrieron menos dan

esperen donde queda el en sus marcas listos fuera 1,2,3- dijo dan que estaba parado

dan corre idiota- grito ace y dan empezo a correr al ver a sus fans y subio y despegaron de ahi fue un largo camino

para los KASHADA en todo el viaje jugaron, cantaron, bailaron, dormieron, comieron, e hicieron de un hermoso lugar un desastre

oye klaus- dijo ace

si ace-contesto klaus

como es Alemania- dijo nuevamente ace

si klaus como es-dijo shun

pues Alemania es hermoso es esta lleno de vegetacion y de climas soleado pero la mayoria de siempre hace frio la plaza es como si fueses de la epoca de merlín la verdad te sientes parte de la historia cuando estas recorriendo su calles coloniales tambien hay grande construcciones como castillos antiguos y casas grandes te vas a enamorar de ahi ya lo veras- dijo klaus con tono de tristesa a recordar

miren que es eso que se ve ahi es-dijo hydron

una plaza-dijo shun

chicos HEMOS LLEGADO YA A ALEMANIA- dijo klaus saltando y gritando

cuando aterrizo el jet las fans estaban muy emocionadas al ver el jet privado klaus se dirijo a la puerta y dijo

CHICOS BIENVENIDOS A VILLINGEN-SCHWENNINGEN ALEMANIA...-dijo klaus y abrio la puerta

cuando klaus abrió la puerta los chicos se quedaron atónitos por ver como era

bien chicos primero que nada los voy a llevar a desayunar al clásico y después conocerán mi casa de acuerdo- dijo klaus

* * *

***en el café* **

oigan chicos que creen- dijo mirra

que paso esta vez mirra- dijo julie

los kashada boys ya están AQUÍ...!- grito mirra

tan pronto- dijo alice

si-dijo mirra

hola buenos días hermosas damas disculpen que las interrumpa pero queremos desayunar en su establecimiento-dijo cierta voz

las chicas al darse la vuelta se quedaron atonitas y...

Klaus eres tu- dijo julie

A julie-dijo klaus

KLAUS-grito y corrio a abrazarlo

AY NO PUEDE SER LOS KASHADA BOYS ESTAN AQUI EN EL CAFE DE MI HERMANO AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ES SHUN, HYDRON, KLAUS, DAN, Y ACE un segundo es ACE ES ACE- chillo mirra y corrio a abrazar a ace y cuando ace abrio los ojos mirra lo estaba abrazando y besando

ustedes no haran eso verdad- pregunto hydron

no solo ella y creo que mirra estara haciendo eso por las proximas 4 horas- dijo alice

4 horas quieres decir que estare aqui 4 horas-dijo ace y alice solo asientio y ace empezo a llorar- aja aja 4 horas TWT 4 horas ay no puede ser

despues de las 4 horas mirra se le paso y pudo controlar pero ace seguia sentado (como L de death note) abalanzeandose de un lado a otro

ace quieres mas cafe- pregunto mirra

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no me beses- grito ace

mirra pobrecito ya lo traumaste- dijo julie abrazando a ace

OYE- grito mirra y klaus

julie el es mio- dijo mirra

si julie y tu eres mía- dijo klaus y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se quedo callado

QUE- gritaron todos menos julie y klaus y los vieron a los dos y se pusieron rojos

ups- dijo klaus tapándose la cara

klaus quiero respuestas-exijio shadow

ok am julie y yo estamos casados chicos- dijo klaus quitándose el guante blanco que siempre traía

QUE- gritaron todos

pero como paso klaus- dijo hydron

verán cuando eramos niños klaus y yo juramos que nos íbamos a casar de grandes y pasaron los años y el papa de klaus nos prohibió volver a vernos hasta que un dia klaus volvio y nos casamos en secreto y me embaraze de klaus y ...- decia julie pero no pudo terminar ya que empezó a llorar

lo que julie quiere decir es que recuerdan chicos mi ultimo viaje a Alemania- dijo lo cual los chicos asintieron- bueno aea vine porque julie me habia llamado dos dias antes me dijo que argg que habia perdido al bebe- dijo klaus casi llorando

ah chicos lo lamento de verdad julie lo siento- dijo alice muy dulcemente

no es tu culpa alice simplemente no lo sabias- dijo julie ya un poco mejor

y bueno cambiando de tema que canciones van a cantar chicos- pregunto mirra muy entusiasmada

a no lose mmmm cántanos algo hydron- dijo mirra

a no lose chica tengo que guardar mi voz para esta noche- aclaro hydron

dejalo mirra que no vez que tiene miedo porque hace play-back- dijo fabia desafiandolo

aja linda no hago play- back- dijo hydron

yo creo que si- dijo fabia provocandolo

quieres ver que no- grito hydron ya que estaba molesto

demuéstramelo- dijo seductora-mente fabia

CON GUSTO MUÑECA- grito y se paro- chicos ocupo música ya- dijo hydron ya que en el cafe de keith era para bandas y como cerraron el cafe se armo la fiesta n.n- listos tres, dos, uno

cuando hydron empezo a cantar solo bailaba seductoramente

_**We roll up  
Like no one can do it baby  
It's lights out  
Turn the f**king system up  
It's one night  
Rolling through your town tonite  
So stand up  
Space and Cinema Bizarre**_

So get up  
Nod your head and tell me  
It's what's up  
It's getting hot and heavy  
The phone's on  
Take a picture we don't care  
So get up  
Let me hear you sing it out

_**cuando dijo esta parte hydron bajo del esenario y le empezo a bailar a fabia y le empezo a cantar y fabia solo se sonrrojo **_

_**[Chorus]  
I came to party  
and you came to party  
So why don't we party together **_

I came to party  
and you came to party  
So why don't we party together

We all stars  
You and me and her together  
We go hard  
We dont give a f**k whatever  
It's one night  
Throw your f**king cameras up and  
Let's go  
It's Cherry Boom and Red One

So get up  
Nod your head and tell me  
It's what's up  
It's getting hot and heavy  
The phone's on  
Take a picture we don't care  
and if you got one  
Put your drink up in the air air air

[Chorus]

Doesn't matter anyway  
Know that we can't stay  
Know you had a boyfriend anyway  
Got my picture on your phone  
When you're all alone  
Know we got to go  
Let me hear you

** sing it out**

termino la cancion y hydron agarro a fabia y la beso a la fuerza dejo de besarla y fabia ya le habia plantado una cachetada

y bien tocaron exelente pero mas tu ace- dijo mirra y lo ultimo lo dijo seductoramente

y ace solo se quedo con cara de trauma ya que esta lo habia besado y abrasado

y que hiran hoy al concierto para dejarles...- shun todavia no terminada cuando mirra se le adelanto

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CLARO QUE SI SI-chillo mirra

ok aya las vemos chicas- dijeron todos y despues se fueron

* * *

_**hasta aqui el fic ufff si que tarde- **_

_**ejem... ejem...- tosio shun**_

_**a y tu que- n.ñ dijo **_

_**no he salido yo y ni alice- dijo shun ¬¬**_

_**ni yo- se escucho un grito de keith**_

_**tu callate- gritaron y shun **_

_**ya no te preocupes shun el siguiente fic te gustara n.n ya lo veras- **_

_**como tu digas ¬¬ - dijo shun **_

_**bien :)- **_

_**Shun- esperamos criticas, sugerencias ACE ME ESTAS DANDO MIEDO O.O POR COMO TE SIENTAS Y MIRAS DEJEN REVIEWS :)) **_


	3. la pequeña propiedad,antes del concierto

_**hola lectores estoy tan feliz pues recibi mi primer review- **_

_**i por eso te alegras wuao- shun**_

_**callate baka este es un fic va dedicado a mi primer review FLOPI 216- **_

_**si eperamos y lo disfrutes- shun**_

_**sin nada mas que decir los dejamos leer- ambos**_

_**siiiiiiii- dijo keith todo golpeado O.=**_

_**y tu que traes ahora-ambos O.O**_

_**me asaltaron- O.=**_

_**quien- O.O ambos**_

_**beto..-dijo callendo boca bajo**_

_**BETO CUAL BET O.O -dejeron los kazami**_

_**BETO A SABER ajajajjajajajjajajajja se la creyeron es maquillaje y salsa de tomate jajajajaja- dijo keith riendo n.n**_

_**¬¬ hijo de toda tu p$#"a m4#%3- dijero los kazami enojados**_

_**ahora si a leer- n.n keith**_

_**ahora- **_

_**si-shun y le dieron un pambazo contra la puerta- ahora hemos terminado B|**_

* * *

_**SHUN:en el capitulo anterior los Kashada boys llegan a comer al cafe de los clay y mirra se pone como loca y abraza y besa a ace dejandolo traumado y julie reconoce a klaus como el a ella y se brazan y klaus revela que estan casados y julie les cuenta su historia con klaus pero comienza a llorar cuando dice que salio embarazada de klaus y como no pudo terminar klaus se adelanto y aclaro que julie perdio a su hijo apenas y terminaron de comer cuando mirra pregunto que si hydron podia cantar algo y hydron nego pero despues fabia lo reto y hydron acepto y apenas y termino la cancion hydron beso a fabia que nuevas sompresa nos traeran ahora bakugan fic empieza...! **_

* * *

**y bueno cambiando de tema que canciones van a cantar chicos- pregunto mirra muy entusiasmada**

**a no lose mmmm cántanos algo hydron- dijo mirra**

**a no lose chica tengo que guardar mi voz para esta noche- aclaro hydron**

**dejalo mirra que no vez que tiene miedo porque hace play-back- dijo fabia desafiandolo**

**aja linda no hago play- back- dijo hydron**

**yo creo que si- dijo fabia provocandolo**

**quieres ver que no- grito hydron ya que estaba molesto**

**demuéstramelo- dijo seductora-mente fabia**

**CON GUSTO MUÑECA- grito y se paro- chicos ocupo música ya- dijo hydron ya que en el cafe de keith era para bandas y como cerraron el cafe se armo la fiesta n.n- listos tres, dos, uno**

**cuando hydron empezo a cantar solo bailaba seductoramente**

**We roll up**  
**Like no one can do it baby**  
**It's lights out**  
**Turn the f**king system up**  
**It's one night**  
**Rolling through your town tonite**  
**So stand up**  
**Space and Cinema Bizarre**

**So get up**  
**Nod your head and tell me**  
**It's what's up**  
**It's getting hot and heavy**  
**The phone's on**  
**Take a picture we don't care**  
**So get up**  
**Let me hear you sing it out**

**cuando dijo esta parte hydron bajo del esenario y le empezo a bailar a fabia y le empezo a cantar y fabia solo se sonrrojo**

**[Chorus]**  
**I came to party**  
**and you came to party**  
**So why don't we party together**

**I came to party**  
**and you came to party**  
**So why don't we party together**

**We all stars**  
**You and me and her together**  
**We go hard**  
**We dont give a f**k whatever**  
**It's one night**  
**Throw your f**king cameras up and**  
**Let's go**  
**It's Cherry Boom and Red One**

**So get up**  
**Nod your head and tell me**  
**It's what's up**  
**It's getting hot and heavy**  
**The phone's on**  
**Take a picture we don't care**  
**and if you got one**  
**Put your drink up in the air air air**

**[Chorus]**

**Doesn't matter anyway**  
**Know that we can't stay**  
**Know you had a boyfriend anyway**  
**Got my picture on your phone**  
**When you're all alone**  
**Know we got to go**  
**Let me hear you**

**sing it out**

**termino la cancion y hydron agarro a fabia y la beso a la fuerza dejo de besarla y fabia ya le habia plantado una cachetada**

**y bien tocaron exelente pero mas tu ace- dijo mirra y lo ultimo lo dijo seductoramente**

**y ace solo se quedo con cara de trauma ya que esta lo habia besado y abrasado**

**y que hiran hoy al concierto para dejarles...- shun todavia no terminada cuando mirra se le adelanto**

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CLARO QUE SI SI-chillo mirra**

**ok aya las vemos chicas- dijeron todos y despues se fueron**

* * *

***en otro lado de alemania***  
klaus conoceremos tu casa- dijo dan subiendo al coche

asi es chicos- dijo klaus quien apretaba un boton para bajar el techo del coche y para despues ponerse unos lentes negros. el coche era un 2010 Nissan 370Z Roadster - siguiente parada mi casa

klaus iba manejando por toda la ciudad y los kashada boys solo admiraban lo hermoso que era alemania hasta que klaus bajo del coche y saco una llave y abrio una puerta que estaba oculta entre arboles y arbustos y ramas despues klaus subio al coche y siguio el camino los chicos no creian lo que veian era un jardin hermoso y bien cuidado con animales de bosque y domesticos los chicos se sentian felices de estar ahi...

chicos esta es mi casa- dijo klaus quien mostraba una mansion

esa es tu casa- dijo shadow con cara de no manches O.O'

asi es chicos esta es la pequeña- dijo klaus bajandose del choche

si esta es la pequeña ya me imagino la grandotototota- dijo dan sacando su maleta

no idiota asi se llama- dijo ace quien leia una placa de oro puro con mas minerales

aaaaaaa y por que la pequeña klaus si esta demasiado grande- dijo shun que estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en el coche

por pequeña propiedad- dijo klaus riendo- pero que descortes soy pasen chicos

ok- dijeron todos y al ver la casa perdon la mansion de klaus se asombraron

cierren la boca chicos o ensuciaran la alfombra del rey francisco segundo-dijo klaus ya que los chicos habian babeado la alfombra

me siento como en casa- dijo hydron creyendose superior

como es de un rey-dijo ace quien ya estaba en el suelo viendola detalladamente- donde la consiguieron

asi es ace y mi abuelo fue su primo hermano-agrego klaus

hijole hydron te echaron competencia- dijo dan comiendo un platano lo cual molesto al teñido

dan de donde sacaste ese platano- dijo shun quien estaba alado de el

lo tome de aquel arbol de frutas exoticas-dijo dan

DAN KUSO COMO TE ATREVES A TOMAR UN PLATANO DE MI ARBOL DE EXPERIMENTOS GRADECE QUE HAS MUERTO AHORA- girto klaus quien tocaba una campana para llamar al mayordomo

si senor klaus- dijo el mayordomo que iba entrando

muestrales sus habitaciones a los chicos- dijo klaus tratando de tranquilizarse y el empleado solo asintio

por aqui jovenes-dijo el mayordomo

arreglense porque salemos de aqui a las 8 en punto-dijo klaus quien iba subiendo los escalones

pero si son las 7 en punto klaus- dijo shadow

el tiempo corre- dijo klaus quien sacaba un relog de su chaqueta- tic tac tic tac chicos tic tac

* * *

***mientras tanto en otro lado de la mansion***

bien joven DANIEL KUSO aqui esta su recamara- dijo le mayordomo- ea aqui las llaves de su habitacion- dijo entregandole unas llaves de plata

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuujjjjjjjuuuuuu nos vemos chicos- grito da y despues se enserro en su habitacion de lujo

* * *

*** con dan***

que hare primero haber tengo un tobogan adentro de una pisina mi cama de agua y una pista de bolos GRACIAS KLAUS-grito al-ultima

* * *

***con los chicos***

joven ACE GRIT hemos llegado a su habitacion tome- dijo el mayordomo dandole las llaves

gracias los veo luego chicos- dijo ace y se encerro

* * *

***con ace***

creo que me dare un baño en mi pisina eschuchando musica de nosotros- dijo ace y avento sus maletas saco un cd lo puso en el estereo y subio el volumen y mientras sonada la musica ace se quitaba la ropa y cantaba

* * *

***con shadow y shun***

señor shadow aqui esta su habitacion-dijo el mayordomo entregandole sus llaves

gracias- las agarro y se enserro

* * *

***con shadow***

aguala que habitacion me pregunto si- dijo y apreto todos los botones y aparecio un computador gigante que hacia las cosas por el- quiero un masaje y despues estar en la ducha- ordeno y a los 3 segundos ya estaba en posicion de masaje- mejor dia no pude tener

* * *

***mientras con shun***

joven shun aqui esta su recamara tal y como me la pidio el joven klaus- dijo dandole unas llaves con un control remoto

gracias- dijo shun entrando- bien para que sera esta cosa- y cuando shun apreto el boton lla se habia habierto una puerta grande con mucha ropa de hombre y a la moda shun no lo podia creer hasta que recordo- *joven shun aqui esta su recamara tal y como me la pidio el joven klaus*- asi que gracias klaus- dijo shun mientras se iba directo a la ducha

* * *

***en otro lugar***  
AYYYYYYYYY chicas solo falta 1 hora para el concierto- grito mirra quien traia un vestido arriba de las rodillas color cafe con bolitas blancas de abajo y blando arriba y un tipo saco azul marino unas medias largas hasta las rodillas y unos botines cafe claro y traia el pelo suelto

nopuede creer que tu julie estes casada y con klaus von herzen- dijo fabia traia puesto un vestido gris de olanes y un sueter largo color negro y unos botines negros traia el pelo suelto y risado

lose apoco no es lindo conmigo- dijo julie que traia un vestido negro de la parte de abajo y blanco y de manga corta y pegada de arriba y unos botines negros traia el pelo suelto y planchado

si yo quiero uno asi- dijo runo traia puesto un short de mezclilla una blusa de manga larga color blanca un cinturon cafe claro y unas botas cafes traia el pelo suelto - por cierto alice el pelinegro te veia- dijo con una cara picara

que dices runo- dijo alice enojada y a la vez sonrojada y alice traia una mini falda gris de olanes un bluson negro que dejaba ver sus hombros y unos tacones grises y traia el pelo suelto rizado y agarrado con una media chonga y dejaba sueltos unos cabellos sueltos en su cara

es cierto alice el guitarrista SHUN KAZAMI TE MIRO- grito mirra- deberias andar con el

NO MIRRA APENAS Y LO CONOSCO Y ADEMAS SE NOTA QUE ES UN ENGREIDO- grito alice y en eso tocaron la puerta- yo voy

uy se enojo- dijo julie

* * *

***en la puerta***  
cuando alice abrio la puerta vio que era un chofer

que se le ofrece- dijo alice agarrando la puerta

vengo en nombre de la familia Von Herzen-dijo el chofer

de parte de klaus-

asi es me pidio que las llevara y trajera de hoy en adelante yo sere su chofer personal asi que nos podemos ir- dijo el chofer

asi nada mas deje hablarle a las chicas- dijo alice quien se retiraba de la puerta

* * *

***con las chicas***

chicas apurence-dijo alice que estaba a entrando a la recamara

porque alice- pregunto julie

porque tu amado klaus manda a un chofer por nosotras y me dijo el chofer eso iba hacer de hoy en adelante-dijo alice mientras se veia al espejo

y que estamos esperando- grito mirra, runo,y julie y corrieron asi abajo

nunca cambiaran- dijo fabia quien salia del cuarto

nunca-suspiro alice y apago las luces y cerro la puerta y bajo

* * *

***en el coche***

vamos alice- apresuro julie a alice

ya- dijo alice subiendo- usted ya sabes en donde dejarnos

si- dijo el chófer y partio camino

* * *

***con los chicos***

vamos chicos que se hace tarde- dijo klaus y vestia un pantalon de vestir negro una camisa de manga hasta los codos un chaleco y unos zapatos negros

y bien- dijo hydron vestido un pantalon negro y una playera de manga larga color morada y en el cuello unas cadenas de plata y unos skaters grises

que- dijo ace traia una playera blanca y unos jeans negros y skaters grises

vamos chicos- dijo dan traia una camisa verde seco con gorro y unos jeas negros y skaters verdes

nos vamos ya- dijo shadow traia un pantalon de mezclilla una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra y skaters blancos

acaso se van si mi chicos que mala onda de ustedes- dijo shun quien vestia un sueter camisa color negra unos jeans negros y unos skaters color cafe claro

pues entonces vamonos- dijo shadow abriendo la puerta de la casa y el carro

* * *

***en el coche de las chicas***

creo que ya llegamos- dijo mirra mirando por la ventana

no no señoritas el joven Von Herzen me dijo que las dejara aqui y el pasara por ustedes- dijo el chofer- miren ahi vienen

gracias jaime de aqui me encargo yo- dijo cierta voz

klaus- dijo julie y lo abrazo y lo beso entonces los chicos bajaron del otro coche

recuerden que estamos aqui- dijeron todos lo cual los dos tortolos se separaron

bien vamonos si no llegaremos tarde- dijo shadow

si- dijeron todos subiendose a la limusina

oigan chicos eh pensado y creo que subiremos mas la audiencia si tenemos parejas no lo cren- dijo klaus

pues no lo se klaus es muy arriesgado y peligroso- dijo ace mirando a mirra y temblando ya que vio lo que estaba haciendo con el cabello de ace- y creeme es muy muy pero muy arriesgado

pues solo sera esta noche ace- dijo klaus

me prometes que solo sera hoy- dijo espantado y klaus solo asintio- shadow tengo seguro de vida-dijo mientras seguia viendo a mirra

si ace y entonces las parejas van a quedar asi ok por que ya estamos a punto de llegar aber- dijo shadow mientras señalaba

* * *

_**hasta aqui mi fic- n.n**_

_**y que paso que pasara por que es yo pero cuando quiero pero alice pero nah bah ¬¬- shun- otra vez me dejaste en duda sabes**_

_**lo se y me encanta n.n- **_

_**por que me haces sufrir mujer...!- shun **_

_**no lo se me gusta- **_

_**y dame una sinopsis de mi y de alice siiiii- shun **_

_**NO...! Solo se que el siguiente capitulo sacaras tu furia animal con ella :3- **_

_**eso es todo :o- shun**_

_**sipi :) y te AGUANTAS...! ¬¬ - **_

_**shun- esperamos criticas, sugerencias MI ESCRITORA ES UN FRAUDE POR DEJARME EN DUDA DEJEN REVIEWS :))**_

_**oye ignorante ¬¬ Bueno CLAU. KAZAMI FUERA **_

_**ejem ejem...-shun**_

_**ok LOS KAZAMI FUERA-**_

_**ejem ejem..-keith**_

_**ahora QUE...! O.Ó -**_

_**ejem ejemejem- keith **_

_**a si LOS KAZAMI Y EL COLADO DE KEITH FUERA...! PEACE **_


	4. el show,seducción, me estoy enamorando

_**hola mis queridos lectores mil disculpas por no subir pero es que he tenido varios asuntos- **_

_**hay aja niña boba crees que te voy a creer-shun **_

_**ok no me creas pero no te diré lo que va a pasar y créeme lo vas a disfrutar-:D y mucho **_

_**O.O esta bien te creo-**_

_**ok sin nada mas que decir los dejamos leer-**_

* * *

***en el coche de las chicas***

**creo que ya llegamos- dijo mirra mirando por la ventana**

**no no señoritas el joven Von Herzen me dijo que las dejara aqui y el pasara por ustedes- dijo el chofer- miren ahi vienen**

**gracias jaime de aqui me encargo yo- dijo cierta voz**

**klaus- dijo julie y lo abrazo y lo beso entonces los chicos bajaron del otro coche**

**recuerden que estamos aqui- dijeron todos lo cual los dos tortolos se separaron**

**bien vamonos si no llegaremos tarde- dijo shadow**

**si- dijeron todos subiendose a la limusina**

**oigan chicos eh pensado y creo que subiremos mas la audiencia si tenemos parejas no lo cren- dijo klaus**

**pues no lo se klaus es muy arriesgado y peligroso- dijo ace mirando a mirra y temblando ya que vio lo que estaba haciendo con el cabello de ace- y creeme es muy muy pero muy arriesgado**

**pues solo sera esta noche ace- dijo klaus**

**me prometes que solo sera hoy- dijo espantado y klaus solo asintio- shadow tengo seguro de vida-dijo mientras seguia viendo a mirra**

**si ace y entonces las parejas van a quedar asi ok por que ya estamos a punto de llegar aber- dijo shadow mientras señalaba**

* * *

a ver ammm hydron tu modo es lider asi que fabia seria bueno para ti, a ver dan tu modo es simplemente idiota asi que nesecitas a alguien inteligente y mandona asi qu runo se ve que es la indicada ok, ammmm a ver asi ace tu eres muy serio asi que nesecitas de alguien muy demasiado perica asi que mirra es la que no para de hablar ella sera tu pareja, amm a ver tu klaus pues quedas descartado digo de todos modos esta casado asi que shun y alice seran pareja alguna duda- cuando dijo eso tods levantaron la mano- si hydron

por que tengo que ser pareja de esta- dijo hydron creyendose la gran cosa

mira esta tiene su nombre y es FABIA SHEEN ok- grito fabia

si asi es ya lose pero no lo dije por que ese nombre me irrita- dijo hydron gritandole a fabia

arg eres un hijo de- iba a decir fabia pero lo interrumpio shadow

muy bien chicos basta asi se quedaran por que yo digo y ya parecen niños chiquitos discutiendo asi que mas les vale no hacer ninguna pregunta mas si no me van a conocer- grito shadow y todos bajaron su mano hasta ace que era el que mas sufria por estar alado de mirra pero al parecer una persona seguia levantando su mano y no le importaba lo cuanto estaba enojado shadow siguio levantando su mano- que quieres shun

por que estoy con alice ella es timida y arruina mi imagen de galan- dijo incomodo shun

a cres que soy timi...da-dijo alice con su tipica voz inocente

argg tan solo con decirlo me das...ash me das...me das...ash ME ESTRESAS- grito shun

crees que arruino tu imagen- pregunto alice

SI ME ARRUINAS- grito shun

ARG PUES NO ME IMPORTA SI ARRUINO TU IMAGEN O NO Y ADEMAS TE ESTRESO HABLO EL NIÑO GROCERO Y ENGREIDO-grito alice toda molesta que hasta el aire le falto pero se callo al pelinegro- Y ADEMAS TU TOCAS PESIMO SHUN KAZAMI

basta ya chicos si los puse fue por que tu alice eres blanco y shun es negro, tu shun eres un ninja y alice es un angel, tu alice eres afrodita y shun es hades ambos son polos opuestos y dicen que los opuesto se atraen no asi que se callan y se quedan asi- dijo shadow

bien chicos llegamos despues de mi bajaran primero hydron y fabia, shun y alice, dan y runo, klaus y julie, y por ultimo ace y mirra ok a y finjan amarse y a todo lo que pregunte la prensa digan que si ok aya los veo- dijo shadow y bajo

* * *

***con la prensa***

hola buenas noche mi nombre es mylene y estan viendo "Tomorrow Today" y estamos afuera del "the big house of the stars" aqui en la hermosa ciudad de villingen-schwenningen alemania ahi viene bajando shadow prove el representante de los Kashada Boys, y ahi quien es ah, es hydron con una chica wuau es hermosa( ellos bajaron abrazados) , quien es quien sera aaaaaaaaaah es Shun kazami y wuau y biene con su hermosa novia (shun fue el primero en bajar y despues se puso enfrente de alice y la ayudo a bajar y cuando bajaron shun la apego a su cuerpo) , y aqui viene dan con su chica (ellos bajaron agarrados de la mano) y esperen acaso es el mismisimo KLAUS VON HERZEN el millonario mas joven de todo alemania esta de regreso en su tierra natal y creo que viene con su novia ( ellos bajaron igual que hydron y fabia abrazados pero demostrandose amor) , y por ultimo ace y su novia ( ellos bajaron agarrados del guante y mirra muy apegada al cuerpo de ace) wuau chicas las fans no se aguiten pero los KASHADA BOYS estan apartados soy mylene y regresamos con ustedes en un instante- termino la reportera y los chicos ya estaban en la alfombra

* * *

***con los chicos***

bien chicos como dijimos a lo que la prensa le diga ustedes afirmen todo ok aqui viene uno listos- dijo shadow

* * *

***con la prensa***

ey KASHADA'S Anubias para "the star of today and tomorrow" les podemos hacer unas preguntas- dijo el reportero

adelante- dijo shadow

a ver tu hydron como se llama tu novia y tienes planes a futuro con ella ya sabes matrimonio hijos ya sabes-dijo anubias

ammm pues si tengo planes a futuro con mi fabia sheen-dijo hydron abrazando a fabia y esta se puso rojisima al escuchar "Mi fabia sheen"

ok bien ammm vamos a ver tu dan piensas casarte con tu chica- dijo anubias

ammm pues eso si ella es runo jejejeje- dijo dan y sonrió nerviosamente

ok tu klaus estas comprometido por lo que veo y como se llama-dijo anubias

am estoy casado y ella es mi bella esposa julie makimoto de von herzen en pocas palabras es la señora von herzen- aclaro klaus y anubias se quedo con cara de "WTF...?" :O O.O' y mas

wuau me sorprende y tu ace como se llama tu novia y te atreverias decirle algo romantico- dijo anubias

amm...mmm. y.y-y-y-o-yo...es..te.. ammm...-tartamudeo ace por que le daba pena decir hasta que miro a shadow y este le hozo cara de ya dile y el tomo valor y hablo..-yo si este bueno ella es Mirra y si me gusta mucho y am ahi te va' amm ok- dijo y despues susurro para el mismo- vamos ace tu puedes- dijo y tomo valor- ok ahi va' "Mirra...Quizá nunca haya imaginado que necesitaba un amor, pero conociéndote, nena, quiero un romance con vos y El amor comienza cuando lo tuyo y lo mio, se transforma en lo nuestro, Cuando te veo, mi corazón late que late porque tu eras mi vida y un sueño más en remate,...Me gustaría ser tu boca para comerme a besos...El amor sólo existe cuando dos personas se aman...Amarte es felicidad... es salir de la oscuridad...Mis ojos lloran por verte, mis brazos por abrazarte, mi boca por darte un beso y mi corazón por amarte"...ter...mi..ne- dijo ace (**que cursi ace-shun, si das sueños no manches- , tu me controlas-¬¬ ace, es verdad- XD - sigamos). **y mirra no aguanto las ganas y beso a ace y este

ok miren cuanto romanse y ahora rematamos contigo shun contestanos estas simples preguntas ok- dijo anubias- ¿como se llama ella? ¿en verdad el shun kazami el **"womanizer"** se enamoro? ¿tienes planes con ella? ¿que tipo de planes? ¿besa mejor que las de **"the territory of the womanizer"? ¿**por que la escogiste a ella? ¿fue amor a primera vista? ¿te atreverias a confesar que estas enamorado frente a esta camara y decir que la amas?- cuando termino anubias shun de quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar todas la preguntas y alice se sonrojo cuando dijo como besa ella y shun contesto

amm pues ella es alice...amm digamos que si el womanizer se enamoro...si tengo planes con ella... am pues ya sabes casarme y am formar una familia...en ammm pues ella es una exelente besadora...este en ammm la escogi a ella por que es todo mi aammm biseversa ella es todo lo hermoso y ammm...si fue amor a primera vista y...ammmm mejor dame eso-dijo shun todo aselerado y quitandole el microfono a anubias- y aammm si chicas **"EL WOMANIZER SE ENAMORO ES DIFICIL DE CREER PERO PASO Y LO MEJOR ES QUE SERIA UNA BENDICION QUE ESTA HERMOSA DAMA MUY PRONTO ME DIERA HEREDEROS" -**termino de decir shun y agarro a alice por la cintura y la beso como si se fuera acabar el mundo y se separaron por que anubias hablo

aww ok miren que hermoso ni hablar chicas fans los KASHADA BOYS esta APARTADOS- dijo anubias- bueno chicos sus fans esperan que ustedes salgan por ahi y canten para ellos "Esto es **the star of today and tomorrow** soy Anubias en vivo desde "**the big house of the stars**" con los KASHADA BOYS hasta la proxima adios y buenas noches- dijo anubias

* * *

***con los chicos***

oigan chicos fue buena la entrevista venderan millones de CD buena idea klaus-dijo shadow

gracias pero sera mejor que nos vallamos a arreglar no- dijo klaus

cierto las vemos chicas- dijo hydron llendose

bien chicas les mostrare sus asientos V.I.P. solo para ustdes ya que este es su regalo por ese oso que las hicieron pasar vamos- dijo shadow

si- gritaron las chicas ya se iban pero shun jalo del brazo a alice

am alice podemos hablar-dijo shun que agarraba el brazo de ella

amm si shun..-dijo timidamente alice

am chicas vamonos am alice te vienes ok- dijo shadow yendose de ahi con las chicas

* * *

***con shun y alice***

am alice perdoname por contestar eso y mas enfrente de toda es prensa-dijo shun que estaba acercandose a ella

no te preocupes shun-dijo alice ella solo se recorria hacia atras hasta que choco con la pared y se comenzaba a poner roja por que shun ya la tenia acorralada

y tambien por... be..sa..rte-dijo shun que con su brazo tenia acorralada a alice y con su otra mano comenzaba a jugar con su cabello de ella

a... e..so... ammm...pu..pu..pu...pues...eso...no...fue...nada.. .no..t-t-tt-e... pre..ocu...ppes...shun-dijo alice que estaba mas roja que un tomate

pero admite que te gusto mi beso robado alice- dijo shun que se estaba comenzado a acercarse a la cara de alice para besarla

y...y-y...yo..-fue lo unico que pudo decir alice pues ella sentia como shun acariciaba su cara y su espalda y cintura. ellos se iban a empezar a besar que llego hydron y dan.

vamos shun tenemos que darnos prisa-dijo dan que estaba a unos metros de shun

vamos date prisa-recalco hydron que estaba alado de dan

ya voy chicos- dijo shun separándose de alice- ten toma esto es la llave de mi camerino y toma tambien esto es un pase para que puedas entrar ok -dijo shun entregandole las cosas a alice- nos vemos en mi camerino- le dijo en el oido y guiñandole el ojo

vamos Romeo podras hablar con tu Julieta luego-dijo hydron jalando a shun por el hombro

si venga cleopatra deja a juan antonio hasta que termine esto- dijo dan tambien jalando a shun

dan- dijo hydron ¬¬

que- dijo dan contestandole a hydron

es MARCO ANTONIO y en este caso SHUN VIENE SIENDO MARCO ANTONIO NO CLEOPATRA IDIOTA- dijo hydron yendose molesto y jalando a shun

aaaah esperame hydron adios CLEO- dijo dan y despues salio corriendo a buscarlos

creo te mejor me voy con las chicas para despues ir con shun- dijo alice para si misma

* * *

***con los chicos***

que cancion va primero- dijo ace

empecemos con estas-dijo shadow enseñandoles las listas

* * *

***con las chicas***

hola alice y bien- dijo mirra

y bien que mirra-dijo alice

que te dijo el guapo de shun- dijo mirra

amm nada- dijo alice volteándose para que no la vieran que estaba roja

ay aja si alice no te creemos- dijo julie

es cierto alice ya dinos si somos tu amigas dinos-dijo fabia

amm pues me pidio disculpas y eso fue todo-dijo alice

y si eso fue todo por que tardaste tanto-dijo julie

am oye tenia ganas de ir al baño- dijo alice

pero el baño...-iba a decir fabia pero alice la interrumpio

miren ya va a empezar chicas- dijo alice cambiando de tema

cierto- grito mirra y julie

* * *

***con los chicos***

salen en 5...4...3...2...1...ya-dijo shadow

y empezaron a salir los chicos cada quien tomo su instrumento y hydron hablo

Hola chicos y chicas somos los KASHADA BOYS y nos alegra estar aqui en una hermosa ciudad como villingen-schwenningen Alemania y ahora empezamos- dijo hydron

1...2...1,2,3,4-dijo ace y empezo a tocar la bateria todos empezaron a tocar y hydron a cantar

I was betrayed  
There is no fate  
an open sore  
I'm in too deep  
I can't believe  
anymore  
Will you take what's left of me  
Reanimate my trust in fate

Angel in disguise (you save my soul)  
But you make my heart go blind  
My devils rage inside (just can't let go)  
cause it feels so right  
you make my heart go blind

The city sleeps  
In empty streets  
no glam of hope - godforsaken  
There's no escape  
I'm so afraid  
of being cold  
Just to cope with society

Reanimate my trust in fate

Angel in disguise (you save my soul)  
But you make my heart go blind  
My devils rage inside - (just can't let go)  
cause it feels so right  
you make my heart go blind  
you save my soul  
you make my heart go blind

There is no fate  
we've been betrayed  
Can you calm my mind?  
I'm blind with rage  
reanimate  
my trust in fate  
search deep down inside  
and heal the pain

Angel in disguise (you save my soul)  
But you make my heart go blind  
My devils rage inside (just can't let go)  
cause it feels so right  
you make my heart go blind  
Angel in disguise (you save my soul)  
But you make my heart go blind  
My devils rage inside ( just can't let go)  
cause it feels so right  
you make my heart go blind you save my soul  
you make my heart go blind

termino la cancion y volvio a hablar hydron

ahora quiero que una chica venga y suba al esenario conmigo aver y la que sube eres TU...-dijo hydron señalando a fabia- sube dama- y fabia no queria subir y hydron se desepero y bajo del esenario para subir a fabia y cuando fabia vio que hydron bajo ella queria salir corriendo pero no podia y hydron la jalaba y ella se negaba hasta que hydron alzo a fabia como resien casados y subieron al esenario.

bajame...baja...me... BAJAME HYDRON...!- grito fabia y el la sento en una silla y comenzo a cantarle

y como dice- grito hydron y la musica empezo y canto

Have you seen that girl  
Have you seen  
She's the freakiest thing  
You gotta need her  
You'll do whatever it takes to get her by your side

It's not the way she smiles  
With a lil laugh  
It's not the way she looks  
In a photograph  
But all the boys crowd around

cuando hydron dijo esto paro a fabia de la silla y comenzo a darle vueltas y a bailar con ella

She can't sing  
She can't dance  
But who cares  
She walks like Rihanna

She can't sing  
She can't dance  
But who cares  
She walks like Rihanna

Have you seen that girl  
Have you seen her  
With the way she moves you;ll want to kiss her  
She'll be the girl of your dreams if you can close your eyes

You can feel that beat when she's in the room  
You can feel her heart go boom boom  
And all the boys they crowd around

She can't sing  
She can't dance  
But who cares  
She walks like Rihanna

She can't sing  
She can't dance  
But who cares  
She walks like Rihanna

She walks like Rihanna  
She walks like Rihanna

hydron no dejaba de bailar con fabia y agarro la mano de fabia y la pego a el corazon de hydron y canto

Our hearts go boom boom boom boom  
Our hearts go boom boom boom boom  
Our hearts go boom boom boom boom  
Our hearts go boom boom boom boom  
When she walk like Rihanna

seguian divirtiendose ellos dos en el esenario y despues a fabia no le importo y seguia divirtiendose con hydron y hydron la pego a su cuerpo como si la fuera a besar pero siguio cantando

Our hearts go boom boom boom boom  
She walks like Rihanna

She can't sing  
She can't dance  
But who cares  
She walks like Rihanna

She can't sing  
She can't dance  
But who cares  
She walks like Rihanna

She can't sing  
She can't dance  
But who cares  
She walks like Rihanna

She can't sing  
She can't dance  
But who cares  
She walks like Rihanna

termino la cancion y hydron ahora si la beso y le dijo atra vez del microfono

Fabia Sheen Our hearts go boom boom boom boom She walks like Rihanna- dijo y la volvio a besar- una cancion que el guitarrista y el baterista quieren cantar a darle chicos

y shun agarro a el microfono y ace empezo la musica y shun canto

**(shun)**

'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent it on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You said it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And then that time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burnt down

cuando shun canto hydron subio a alice y a mirra al esenario y shun vi a alice y volvio a cantar y con mas gana

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stucked in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change i've spent on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be safe

You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I said it before  
But all of our bridges burnt down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stucked in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be safe

Now I'm at a payphone…

antes de que ace cantara vio a mirra y se apego a ella y comenzo a cantarle y a bailarle sensualmente y comenzo a cantar

**(ace)**  
Now work that sh-t  
I'll be right here spending all this money while you sitting round  
Wondering why wasn't you who came out from nothing  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm strutting  
And all of my cause a way to push up a button  
Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it  
Switched the number to my phone  
So you never can call it  
Don't need my name, or my show  
Swish you can tell it I'm ballin'  
What a shame coulda got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could've saw  
But sad to say it's over for it  
Phantom roll out valet open doors  
Where's the car way, got what you was looking for  
Now ask me who they want  
So you can go take that little piece of sh-t with you

**(shun)**  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

shun siguio cantando pero segun el por error beso a alice

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all these fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be safe

Now i'm at a payphone…

y para terminar chicos una cancion que todos canatremos a darle-dijo hydron

(**hydron**)

Maybe it's the way she walked

Straight into my heart & stole it

Through the doors and pass the guards

Just like she already owned it

(**shun**)

I said "can you give it back to me?"

She said "never in your wildest dreams"

(**todos**)

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh,

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes ohhhhhhh

(**Dan**)

Said her name was Georgia Rose

And her daddy was a dentist

(**hydron**)

Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)

But she kissed me like she meant it

(**klaus**)

I said "can I take you home with me?"

And she said "never in your wildest dreams"

(**todos**)

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh,

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes ohhhhhhh

(**ace**)

You know, I know,

You know I'll remember you

And I know, you know,

I know you'll remember me

(**shun**)

And you know, I know,

You know I'll remember you

And I know, you know,

I'll hold you

Remember how we danced (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Remember how we danced (yeah, yeah, yeah)

1, 2, 3!

(**todos**)

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh,

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes ohhhhhhh

(**shun**)

Best song ever

It was the best song ever  
It was the best song ever

y termino el evento

* * *

***con las chicas***

oigan chicas tengo que ir al baño esperenme si- dijo alice y solo vio que nadie la viera para poder salir y corrio hasta llegar a los camerinos y cuando abrio el camerino de shun se encontro con O.O'...

* * *

_**hasta aqui mi fic- XD**_

_**oye siempre me dejas en duda-shun ¬¬**_

_**Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo- keith**_

_**va' hasta que apareces- los kazami**_

_**n.n estaba en un hospital desde la ultima vez ¬¬-keith **_

_**upsi jejejejejeje- **_

_**ya dinos que va a pasar en el siguiente fic- shun y keith **_

_**YA VERAN- °_° LO QUE LES ESPERA **_

**_shun- esperamos criticas, sugerencias, QUE HABRA EN MI CAMERINO QUE TANTO PARALIZO A ALICE DEJEN REVIEWS :))_**

**_a si LOS KAZAMI Y KEITH FUERA...! PEACE :P_**


	5. enamorados, romance a flote,y alice

_**hola leectores espero y les haya gustado mi 4 fic por que si le gusto el 4 amaran el 5 ya lo veran-**_

_**que es lo que alice vio- shun **_

_**como te dije sacaras tu furia animal con ella ya lo veras shun- XD**_

_**O.O' se escucha emocionante sin nada mas que decir a leer se ha dicho- **_

* * *

**y para terminar chicos una cancion que todos canatremos a darle-dijo hydron**

**(hydron)**

**Maybe it's the way she walked**

**Straight into my heart & stole it**

**Through the doors and pass the guards**

**Just like she already owned it**

**(shun)**

**I said "can you give it back to me?"**

**She said "never in your wildest dreams"**

**(todos)**

**And we danced all night to the best song ever**

**We knew every line now I can't remember**

**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**

**Cause we danced all night to the best song ever**

**I think it went oh, oh, oh,**

**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I think it goes ohhhhhhh**

**(Dan)**

**Said her name was Georgia Rose**

**And her daddy was a dentist**

**(hydron)**

**Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)**

**But she kissed me like she meant it**

**(klaus)**

**I said "can I take you home with me?"**

**And she said "never in your wildest dreams"**

**(todos)**

**And we danced all night to the best song ever**

**We knew every line now I can't remember**

**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**

**Cause we danced all night to the best song ever**

**I think it went oh, oh, oh,**

**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I think it goes ohhhhhhh**

**(ace)**

**You know, I know,**

**You know I'll remember you**

**And I know, you know,**

**I know you'll remember me**

**(shun)**

**And you know, I know,**

**You know I'll remember you**

**And I know, you know,**

**I'll hold you**

**Remember how we danced (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Remember how we danced (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**1, 2, 3!**

**(todos)**

**And we danced all night to the best song ever**

**We knew every line now I can't remember**

**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**

**Cause we danced all night to the best song ever**

**And we danced all night to the best song ever**

**We knew every line now I can't remember**

**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**

**Cause we danced all night to the best song ever**

**I think it went oh, oh, oh,**

**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I think it goes ohhhhhhh**

**(shun)**

**Best song ever**

**It was the best song ever**  
**It was the best song ever**

**y termino el evento**

* * *

***con las chicas***

**oigan chicas tengo que ir al baño esperenme si- dijo alice y solo vio que nadie la viera para poder salir y corrio hasta llegar a los camerinos y cuando abrio el camerino de shun se encontro con O.O'...**

* * *

shun eres tu-dijo alice pero se sonrojo como nunca pues el chico nada mas taria sus boxers verdes y grises pero con figuras de manchas de leopardo en esos colores

alice O.O'- que estas haciendo :3- dijo shun que estaba muy incomodo pero le gustaba ver la cara de la chica

amm bueno dijiste que te... bueno que viniera terminando el show y aqui me tienes- dijo alice mientras cerraba la puerta para que nadie la viera con shun

cierto y ammm alice...por que no me volteas a ver mientras te hablo...digo no soy una mala persona pero por que lo haces dime a caso nunca has visto a un hombre sin camisa- dijo shun y despues formo una sonrrisa al ver que la chica le daba pena verlo asi

y sin pantalon, playera y zapatos-dijo alice nerviosamente mientras hacia el intento de mirarlo- pero ya...ammm para que me sitaste quisiera saber-dijo alice

ammm pz a ver- dijo shun poniendose una bata y haciendole la seña de que se sentara- digamos que no podiamos hablar bien aya a fuera respecto a lo que paso ya sabes y-dijo shun pero se avergonzo en lo que iba a decir

y...que shun-dijo alice mientras tomaba la mano del pelinegro

y..ah...y-y-yo...bueno esque yo nunca me eh enamorado y creo que tu...am bueno...mmm... creo que...me enamore de ti alice-dijo shun nervioso y mas rojo que un tomate

shun...y-yo-dijo alice que la interrumpio shun con un beso y mas apacionado que el robado..pero tanto les gusto ese beso a shun fue recostando a alice en el sofa y alice empezo a quitarle la bata a shun cuando logro conseguirlo alice noto que shun estaba demasiado cuadrado..shun le empezaba a quitar el bluson a alice hasta nadamas dejarla con la falda y lo demas pero shun seguia besandola y alice sin darse cuenta ya estaba en ropa interior los dos siguieron asi pero cuando shun iba a desnudarla por completo alice paro y se sento apartandose de shun y abrazandose asi misma..

alice que pasa-pregunto shun que estaba con su respiracion muy agitada- alice que tienes

shun cres que estamos haciendo lo correcto-pregunto alice mientras empezaba a derramar unas lagrimas

claro que si alice lo que pasa es que tu tienes miedo...pero tranquila querida que con el womanizer no se siente nada soy un experto en esto es mas mira ven- dijo shun poniendose atras de ella para darle un masaje y asi lo hizo- piensa que estas con una estrella de rock en su camerino a punto de hacer el amor y ya-termino shun con una sorrisa en su cara- si o que- dijo shun pero alice se enojo y le metio santo chetadon-

TU LO QUE QUIERES ES QUE YO SEA UNA MAS DE TUS "**the territory of the womanizer" **NO ES ASI A CUANTAS NO LES HAS DICHO ME ENAMORE DE TI EH? A CUANTAS NO LAS HAS LLEVADO A TU CAMA...EH CONTESTA POR ESO DICES QUE ERES UN PROFECIONAL EN ESTO DIME...ASH LOSIENTO PERO CONMIGO NO SE TE VA HACER SHUN KAZAMI...-grito alice y salio del camerino con sus tacones en mano y corriendo y llorando

Yo nunca quise decir eso-se dijo shun asi mismo- alice -dijo shun y corrio atras de ella

* * *

***con mirra y ace***

oye ace hace mucho calor aqui en tu camerino no-dijo mirra quitandose el saco

a si verdad eso es lo que opino yo- dijo ace que estaba nervioso

si oye me puedes prestar una bata-dijo mirra acerdandose a ace

una bata en camino-dijo ace corriendo por una bata cuando ace volteo para darle la bata a mirra ace se paralizo por que mirra ya se habia quitado la ropa y ace no sabia que hacer pero despues mirra se acerco a el y comenzo a besarlo y ambos hicieron lo mismo a ace lo incomodaba al principio pero despues solo se dajaba llevar por su instinto y asi ya saben que hicieron despues estos dos.

* * *

***con klaus y julie***

ellos dos se encontraban en la asotea mirando las estrellas y formando figuras con ellas,reian, platicaban sobre tiempos pasados y futuras y presentes

oye julie ven-dijo klaus parandose del sillon- me permite su mano senorita- y despues incandose

si klaus- dijo julie sonrriendole a klaus y entregandole su mano

julie queria pedirte que vengas a vivir conmigo a mi casa quiero vivir contigo como se debe como una pareja y quiero pedirte que me des otro hijo julie eso para seria mi perfecto regalo de bienvenida vamos julie di que si- dijo klaus con sus ojos de perrito

yo no lose klaus y-yo-dijo julie peroklaus la interrumpio

vamos julie es lo que tu padre siempre a querido pero tu no quieres-recalco klaus y despues la beso se separaron klaus volvio a preguntar y ella asintio

* * *

***con Dan y Runo***

ellos se encontraban en su camerino de dan y se veian felices pues reían, comían, y varias cosas mas

oye runo sabes bailar-pregunto dan quiense estaba parando

si pero no mucho- respondio timidamente runo ya que ella no sabia

sabes que yo nose bailar asi que ven bailemos y cantemos ven-dijo dan parando a runo de donde estaba sentada- que cancion quieres bailar o cantar- pregunto dan

esta- dijo runo y la puso y comenzo la musica y ella le dio un microfono a dan

Una idea, un continente, una mirada,  
Casi sin querer...  
Se me escapa, se me nubla, no se acaba,  
Casi sin querer...

No hay nada ya,  
No hay nada ya,  
Tocarte por dentro, besar...  
No hubo y no habrá,  
No hay nada aquí ya,  
Volarme y al tiempo volar...

Aire soy y al aire,  
El viento no, el viento, el viento no,  
Que sin tí soy nadie...  
Sin tí yo no, sin tí, sin tí yo no...

Una fuga.  
Un SOS.  
Una parada.  
Casi sin querer...  
Y la duda en sentimiento transformada,  
Casi sin querer...

No hay nada ya,  
No hay nada ya.  
Tan bello es caer a tus pies...  
No hubo y no habrá,  
No hay nada aquí ya,  
¿De quién este cielo es,  
De quién?

Aire soy y al aire...  
El viento no, el viento, el viento no...  
Que sin tí soy nadie...  
Sin tí yo no, sin tí, sin tí yo no...

No hay nada ya,  
No hay nada ya,  
Tan bello es caer a tus pies...  
No hubo y no habrá,  
No hay nada aquí ya,  
¿De quién este cielo es,  
De quién?

Aire soy y al aire...  
El viento no, el viento, el viento no...  
Que sin tí soy nadie...  
Sin tí yo no, sin tí, sin tí yo no...

Aire soy y al aire...  
El viento no, el viento, el viento no...  
Que sin tí soy nadie...  
Sin tí yo no, sin tí, sin tí yo no,  
yo no, yo no, yo no...

se acabo la cancion y runo iba a besar pero dan puso otra cancion y runo se sintio mal pero seguia feliz de estar con el y asi siguieron toda la noche

* * *

***con hydron y fabia***

ellos estaban en un restaurante cenando

hydron-dijo fabia que estaba sentada enfrente del lider

si que pasa-pregunto hydron mientras masticaba

estoy aburrida quiero ver accion hydron- dijo fabia aburridisima

mmmmmmm...-penso hydron mientras seguia comiendo- MESERO LA CUENTA Y UNA MOTOCICLETA POR FAVOR- grito hydron y el mesero llevo la cuenta y entrego unas llaves- gracias ven fabia- dijo hydron estendiendo su mano para que levantarla a ella y ella no lo podia creer fabia habia conocido al hydron arrogante, engreido, presumido, mimado, pero se le hacia raro concer al hydron que en realidad era asi que acepto y le dio su mano y salieron del restaurante corriendo y llegaron a la motocicleta

que fue eso hydron- pregunto fabia mientras se ponia a una lado de la moto

mmmmmmm... el verdadero hydron- dijo subiendose a la motocicleta y entregandole un casco a fabia para que subiera a la moto cuando ella subio miro como hydron dejaba el otro casco en el volante

hydron no te podras el casco- pregunto fabia empezando a preocuparse

no te preocupes hermosa no me pasara nada-dijo guñandole el ojo y prendiendo la moto

pero es que hydron y si nos pasa un accidente tu podrias morir no no me arriesgare a eso-dijo fabia dandole el casco a hydron

y por que no te arriesgas fabia no pasara nada-dijo hydron negandole el casco y volteando a verla a los ojos

por que no quiero perderte-dijo dandole un beso en la boca a hydron lo cual lo sorprendió ya que ellos siempre esta peleando y fabia se separo de el y le puso el casco y hydron no le dio de otra y accedio y se fueron de ese lugar

* * *

***con alice y shun***

estupido shun kazami-dijo alice quitandose las lagrimas de la cara mientras se escondia atras de una puerta ya que lo habia escuchado

alice en donde estas ...-dijo shun volteo a su derecha y la vio atras de la puerta y fue hacia ella y cuando empujo la puerta ella se habia caido- ALICE ESTAS BIEN- grito shun

si supongo que y tu ¿Quien eres?- dijo alice agarrando su cabeza pues ya que se habia golpeado por el accidente con la puerta

hay no ALICE- dijo shun sacando su celular para llamar a el doctor de klaus

* * *

***con ace y mirra***

wuau mirra eres la primera que ha estado conmigo y eres sensacional no se por que te trate asi-dijo ace mientras abrazaba a mirrade bajo de las cobijas

no te preocupes ace y gracias sabes yo siempre soñe con este dia conocerte y entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma-dijo mirra mientras de recargaba en su pecho

a mirra no sigas por favor y yo no-dijo ace pero mirra lo beso y lo volvieron hacer

* * *

***con klaus y julie***

julie quieres ir a mi camerino a empezar hacer nuestra familia-dijo klaus provocando a julie

esta bien supongo que si vamos-se paro julie y despues jalo a klaus y llegaron a el camerino en cuanto klaus la cerro con llave julie ya lo habia comenzado a desnudar

* * *

***con hydron y fabia***

****en una luz roja se pararon

oye fabia creo que tienes que abrazarme-dijo hydron quien estaba con una sorrisa viendo hacia delante

ok esta bien-dijo y lo abrazo pero se sonrojo cuando vio que hydron estaba bien marcado

oye fabia seamos profugos de la justicia solo por hoy si-dijo hydron y ella solo asintio y como todavia estaba la luz rojo hydron acelero y una patruya los logro ver y los siguio hydron seguia acelerando hasta que ya muy lejos de la cuidad a las afueras en un terreno valdio habia un puente y en ese puente hydron volteo y vio que la policia iba muy lejos y se bajo el y bajo a fabia.

fabia tienes que bajarte aqui vendre por ti ok-dijo hydron pero fabia se aferraba a el estaba muy espantada por que de solo ser una pratruya se volvieron 10

no no no hydron no me dejes aqui sola quiero ir contigo- dijo fabia aferrandose mas a el y comenzando a llorar

no llores fabia arruinaras tu hermosa carita de angel nena- dijo hydron limpiandole la cara a fabia- es mas ve te ayudare a bajar a ese puente ok- dijo y comenzo a bajarla - fabia no te preocupes regresare por ti-dijo mientras la sostenia

hydron promete que regresaras-dijo fabia mientras lo miraba a los ojos

te lo prometo fabia- dijo hydron mientras comenzaba a bajarla un poquito mas

hydron te amo-dijo fabia y luego lo beso pero hydron escucho una sirena mas cerca y la bajo por completo- yo tambien te amo fabia regresare por ti- dijo y se fue

hydron...-dijo fabia y despues se limpio la cara ya que habia caido en el drenaje de la ciudad- mierda- dijo fabia y se paralizo al ver que estaban pasando las patruyas y dos motocicletas...paso una hora de eso y fabia se encontraba dormida y se escucho una moto apagandose y dirigiendose hacia el puente

fabia nena ya vine por ti-grito hydron que estaba regargado en el puente

hydron vete-dijo fabia mientras se escondia entre las hierbas

a fabia que te pasa ya sube antes que regresen-dijo hydron con una sonrisa

que no voy a salir-dijo fabia

vamos fabia sal que esta empezando a helar aqui-dijo hydron

Que no voy a salir de aqui-grito fabia

por que no sales-dijo hydron

por que me da verguenza-dijo fabia

bien entonces creo que me ire adios cuidado con las arañas que duermas bien-dijo hydron burlandose en silencio y prendio la moto solo para que saliera

ESPERA...!- grito fabia- saldre pero no te burles

no ya sal- dijo hydron imaginandose como saldria

ya sali-dijo fabia agachando su cabeza

O pero que coños te paso fabia- dijo hydron comenzándose a reir y fabia se le dejo ir a hydron a golpearlo pero este la agarro por los brazos

dejame subir a la moto-protesto fabia

eh eh eh eh eh a donde- dijo hydron no dejandola subir

a subirme a la moto-dijo fabia comenzandose a molestarse

a no no tu no subes asi-dijo mirandola de abajo hacia arriba

y por que no-rugio fabia

hueles mal y asi no subiras anda quitate lo que traigas apestoso y asi subes-dijo hydron advirtiendo

esta bien pero NO MIRES OK- dijo fabia mientras caminaba detras de la moto

huele a mierda- dijo hydron mientras acomodaba el espejo para espiarla cuando este logro conseguirlo fabia el sueter y el vestido y los botines y fabia volteo y hydron desacomodo el espejo

eres pervertido hydron-dijo fabia golpeando a hydron

ten toma por suerte cargue mi chaqueta antes de salir contigo-le dijo hydron a fabia y se la entrego y esta se lo puso y marcharon

* * *

***con shun y alice***

alice el doctor viene para aca no te preocupes-dijo shun abrazando a alice

si esta bien pero quien eres tu-dijo alice que estaba apartandose de shun

ah no me recuerdas-dijo shun sorprendido- amm.. pues yo soy shun kazami soy el guitarrista de una banda de rock-dijo shun presentandose

e y tu eres mi novio-pregunto alice que estaba agarrando la mano de shun

amm pues si quieres puedo serlo-dijo shun mas rojo que un tomate

entonces somos novios oficialmente-dijo alice y lo beso

ya vine -dijo el doctor

asi doctor mm puede revisarla-dijo shun preocupado

si-dijo el doctor pasaron 50 minutos-

y bien doctor- pregunto shun

la señorita amm no me dijo como se llamaba ella como se llama-prengunto el doctor

Alice Gehabich doctor-dijo shun

asi la señorita Gehabich tiene

* * *

_**hasta aqui mi 5 fic los dejo en duda- **_

_**¬¬ como siempre que tenra alice-shun **_

_**estara bien-keith**_

_**a yo nose quien sabe-**_

_**pero si tu escribes y no sabes que onda-shun**_

_**lo que me sorprendio fue lo de fabia y hydron que aventados-keith O.O'**_

_**uy si la sexta parte se pondra mejor-XD**_

_**shun- esperamos criticas, sugerencias QUE TIENE ALICE ME PREOCUPA DEJEN REVIEWS :))**_

**_a Y si LOS KAZAMI Y KEITH FUERA...! PEACE :p_**


	6. es grave,no entiendo Hydron,recuerdo 1

**_hola a todos mi lectores y a todo el planeta tierra-_** XD

_**si hola hola mi escritora es un monstruo por no decirme que tiene mi novia oficial ¬¬-shun **_

_**emocionate mientras puedas que a alice se le olvidara quien eres tu al dia siguiente-keith**_

_**Que dijiste O.O'-shun**_

_**asi es yo se lo que tiene alice ella me dijo-dijo keith señalando a **_

_**QUE? Y AMI NO ME DICES QUE QUE MALA AMIGA ERES? ¬¬-shun **_

_**aaaaah :O nah es verdad para que lo oculto :P okay no- **_

_**a leer mejor si quieres saber SHUNI-keith**_

* * *

_***con shun y alice***_

_**alice el doctor viene para aca no te preocupes-dijo shun abrazando a alice**_

_**si esta bien pero quien eres tu-dijo alice que estaba apartandose de shun**_

_**ah no me recuerdas-dijo shun sorprendido- amm.. pues yo soy shun kazami soy el guitarrista de una banda de rock-dijo shun presentandose**_

_**e y tu eres mi novio-pregunto alice que estaba agarrando la mano de shun**_

_**amm pues si quieres puedo serlo-dijo shun mas rojo que un tomate**_

_**entonces somos novios oficialmente-dijo alice y lo beso**_

_**ya vine -dijo el doctor**_

_**asi doctor mm puede revisarla-dijo shun preocupado**_

_**si-dijo el doctor pasaron 50 minutos-**_

_**y bien doctor- pregunto shun**_

_**la señorita amm no me dijo como se llamaba ella como se llama-prengunto el doctor**_

_**Alice Gehabich doctor-dijo shun**_

_**asi la señorita Gehabich tiene**_

* * *

que es lo que tiene alice Doc.-dijo shun observando como alice jugaba con la guitarra de shun

al parecer la señorita Gehabich tiene **Amnesia retrógrada** es un tipo de **amnesia** caracterizada por la incapacidad de recordar los eventos ocurridos antes de la lesión cerebral **(o deterioro cerebral )** que causó la amnesia. Esta es una amnesia del tipo declarativa ya que no se pueden recuperar recuerdos de eventos o hechos de la vida propia. Se ha logrado recuperar la memoria satisfactoriamente recordando lugares y personas o siguiendo una rutina que antes se amnesias cronológicamente se clasifican en **retrógradas o anterogradas.**

quiere decir que ella jamas se a acordara de nadie-dijo shun llevando su mano a su cara y sentándose lentamente en el sillón

ni siquiera de usted señor kazami-dijo el doctor

pero por que fue o es causada y cuales son sus mayores problemas-dijo shun que seguia observandola

por alguna mala caída, un golpe en la nuca o por diversas variantes y sus mayores causas son : Envejecimiento, lesión o trauma en la cabeza, depresión...bueno aquí le dejo una receta con un medicamento para ella-volvió a decir escribiendo - bueno aquí tiene espero pronta recuperación buenas noches señor kazami- dijo y despues se fue

*perdóname alice*-penso shun era lo unico que pasaba por su mente hasta que se escucho un ruido muy fuerte como rompieras algo y sin mayor duda alice habia quebrado el dos la guitarra y esto hizo que shun saliera de sus pensamientos

a...y-yo...lo...sie..nto-dijo alice llorando por que pensaba que shun se molestaria con ella

ay no mi guitarra-dijo shun pero despues vio que alice lloraba por eso- ya princesa no pasara nada-dijo mientras se incaba a abrazarla y a limpiarle las lagrimas

seguro, por que no quiero que por mi estupidez te vayas a enojar conmigo-dijo alice mientras lo abrazaba

si hermosa seguro no pasara nada de todos modos iba comprar otra-dijo shun dedicandole una sonrrisa- ´pero no sera aqui- dijo shun pero alice alzo su cabeza para verlo

Que te iras-dijo alice mirandolo a los ojos

mas bien nos iremos tu & yo solos los dos que te parece-dijo shun y ella asintio

* * *

***con hydron y fabia***

ven mira hay algo que quiero enseñarte-dijo fabia tapandole los ojos a hydron

mmmmmm...me pregunto que sera-dijo hydron dejandose guiar por fabia

ya lo veras te va a encantar...listo llegamos...1...2...3...estas listo-dijo fabia y el solo asintio- bien ya puedes ver hydron -cuando abrio los ojos observo una cascada en medio de un bosque y al fondo una amaca enredada entre dos arboles

wuau fabia es es hermoso...ven...vamos a sentarnos-dijo hydron mientras cargaba a fabia entre sus brazos y cuando llegaron la sento en sus piernas y la empezo a besar y le quito su chaqueta que le habia prestado

oye espera...falta esto- dijo entregandole una botella de vino cuando ella abrio la botella le quito la camisa a hydron para que no se manchara al momento de echarle el vino cuando se lo hecho en todo el frente de su cuerpo ella lo empezo a besar y terminaba de hacer eso y le tomaba a la botella

bien fabia dejame intentar ami es mi turno muñeca- dijo y empezo hacer lo mismo que ella pero el la recosto en la amaca y el se quito el pantalon y la empezo a besar mas y se escuchaban truenos que indicaban que iba a empezar a llover y asi fue llovio pero a ellos no le tomaron importancia y se siguieron besando hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos ambos desnudos solo los cubria aquella chaqueta negra de cuero

* * *

***en la mañana siguiente con ellos dos***

hydron fue el primero en despertar se habia sentado en la orilla de la cascada y al parecer traia una guitarra acustica y un cuaderno y se habia cambiado de ropa y traia el desayudo y ropa de mujer... despues una araña se puso en la cara de fabia y ella desperto y grito y corrio hacia donde hydron estaba

buenos dias princesa como amaneciste- dijo hydron que estaba tocando la guitarra pero se reia de lo que le paso a fabia- al parecer la arañita te desperto no

te... fui... ste- dijo fabia al ver todo lo que hydron traia

aaaa... esto...bueno si me fui muy temprano a buscar el desayuno y a comprarte ropa de mujer ya que tu sabes lo que le paso a tu ropa-dijo hydron entregandole la ropa- pontela por favor-dijo hydron cuando fabia la vio la saco y se la enseño y se quedo atonita al verla ropa pues era una minifalda blanca con una ombliguera gris- Que es la primera vez que entraba a una tienda de mujeres a comprar

bueno la intencion es la que cuenta ok me ire a cambiar-dijo fabia pasaron 20 minutos y regreso y cuando hydron la vio se le callo la baba Literal se le callo pues fabia traia puesta la mini falda que le quedaba muy arriba y la ombliguera le quedaba ajustada le apretaba el busto lo cual hizo que se le levantara mas- y bien- dijo fabia pero hydron no dijo nada no podia hablar de lo nervioso y rojo que estaba- ok entiendo y que estas haciendo

eeee...eeeeh...y-y-ya sabes...una...can-n-cion-dijo hydron ya que estaba mas que nervioso por que fabia se sento alado de el

me la puedes mostrar o cantar-dijo fabia con una sonrrisa en su rostro lo cual sonrojo a hydron

bueno la hice mientra dormías y nose si esta padre pero ok te la enseñare-dijo hydron para empezar a tocar la guitarra y cantar

**Otra vez considerando ya dejarlo de una vez **  
**pero es mi único acompañante fiel **  
**y sale el sol y duele cada decisión **  
**la luna trae consigo otra razón **

**Hay veces que hasta rezo, **  
**te pido no morir así. **  
**Soy un vil farsante y... **

**Latidos bombean alcohol con tal presión... (Ven a rescatarme ya...) **  
**Encuentro la solución en lo peor... (Ven a rescatarme ya...) **  
**Latidos bombean alcohol hasta el sudor... (Ven a rescatarme ya...) **  
**Y por tanto tiempo... **

**¡No! Es triste pero da a mi vida algún sentido, **  
**hasta el más extraño es mi amigo. **  
**Me serviré uno más, otra para el camino. **  
**¡Mis ojos ven borroso ya nuestro destino! **

**Latidos bombean alcohol con tal presión... (Ven a rescatarme ya...) **  
**Se ha ido un poco el dolor... Falta de amor... (Ven a rescatarme ya...) **  
**Latidos bombean alcohol con tal presión... (Ven a rescatarme ya...) **  
**Y por tanto tiempo... **

**Ya es de noche otra vez, **  
**pondré este vaso al revés. **  
**No estoy diciendo que estoy bien, **  
**solo algo para hacer mientras no existas. **

**Latidos bombean alcohol con tal presión... **  
**Latidos bombean alcohol con tal presión... **  
**Latidos bombean alcohol con tal presión...**

es broma enserio esto fue lo que escribiste durante mi sueño-dijo fabia asombrada por la facilidad que tenia hydron de escribir y componer canciones

asi es bueno ya tenia algunas partes solo me hacia falta el estribillo y me acorde de lo que hisiste ayer conmigo ocea sobre bañarme en vino que es alcohol y cuando me besaste no te diste cuenta de que me besaste el corazon y recorde ocea mmmm... mis latidos bombean...alcohol ocea tu me bañaste en vino y con tal presion fue en la forma en la que me besabas y hasta el sudor fue como sudabamos los dos mientras ya sabes ayer...asi que gracias-dijo hydron mirando a fabia con ternura

por que, no entiendo- dijo fabia desconcertada

por que tu le diste sentido a mi vida ya ahora ya podre dejar..-no pudo continuar hydron

por mi podras dejar que hydron dime-dijo fabia observandolo

pero no te pongas isterica ok-dijo hydron mientras ella solo asintia- por ti dejare de Drogarme antes de salir al esenario, te agradesco fabia y se que no nos llevamos tan bien pero sonara loco pero Me enamore de ti-le dijo hydron

oye mejor has me una cancion si de lo que yo soy para ti-dijo fabia divertida

ok ammmm... veamos...algo... que se me venga a la mente...a... ya... lista..aqui va'-dijo hydron

**If you want me to listen whisper **  
**If you want me to run just walk **  
**Wrap your name in lace and leather **  
**I can hear you **  
**You don't need to talk **

**Let us make thousand mistakes **  
**Cause we will never learn **

**Chorus: **  
**You're my obsession **  
**My fetish,my religion **  
**My confusion,my confession **  
**The one I want tonight **  
**You are my obsession **  
**The question and conclusion **  
**You are,you are,you are **  
**My fetish you are **

**You can kiss me with your torture **  
**Tie me up to golden chains **  
**Leave me beggin undercover **  
**Wrong or right **  
**It's all a role play **

**Let us make a thousand mistakes **  
**We will never learn **

**Chorus: **  
**You're my obsession **  
**My fetish, my religion **  
**My confusion, my confession **  
**The one I want tonight **  
**You're my obsession **  
**The question and conclusion **  
**You are, you are, you are **  
**My fetish you are **

**Come to me tonight **

**Chorus: **  
**You're my obsession **  
**My fetish, my religion **  
**My confusion, my confession **  
**The one I want tonight **  
**You're my obsession **  
**The question and conclusion **  
**You are, you are, you are **  
**My fetïsh you are**

wuau hydron en realidad eres impactante-dijo fabia sorprendida

ammm...no...creo..yo ...eso-dijo hydron muy pensativo

que tienes hydron, dime me preocupas-dijo fabia acariciando al oji-morado

es que fabia yo me eh enamorado de ti y ahora se que no podemos estar juntos los dos-dijo hydron mientras agarraba la guitarra

**Yo se que soy poco superficial  
Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad  
Sí, te voy a hablar con la verdad  
Para no perder el tiempo más**

(Se que quieres, yo también  
Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien  
Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré  
Y con elegancia yo te lo daré)

Se que me quieres tener  
Y yo te prometo  
Prometo no hablarte de amor

Me quieres tener  
Tu cuerpo descomunal  
Sin indumentaria  
Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar

Aaahh tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar  
Dónde vives y cómo te gusta más  
Quiero dejar algo en claro ya  
Deseo hacerlo todo nadamás

(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber  
Que igual y no estaré al amanecer  
Crees que solo te quiero para una vez  
Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien)

Se que me quieres tener  
Y yo te prometo  
Prometo no hablarte de amor

Me quieres tener  
Tu cuerpo descomunal  
Sin indumentaria  
Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar

Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual,  
rugé mi nombre así sensual(2)

(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber  
Que igual y no estaré al amanecer  
Crees que solo te quiero para una vez  
Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien))

Se que me quieres tener  
Y yo te prometo  
Prometo no hablarte de amor

Me quieres tener  
Tu cuerpo descomunal  
Sin indumentaria  
Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar

lo siento fabia te llevare a casa-dijo hydron mientras se agachaba para llorar- es lo mejor para los dos-dijo empacando sus cosas para despues subir a la moto y ella no comprendia nada y decidio subir para despues partir

* * *

***en el restaurante de keith***

todos se encontraban ahi reunidos platicando sobre el incidente de alice

pero mejor cambiando de tema lo reto a cantar digo si temen superarme-dijo julie mientras prendia la rocola

apuesto a que hydron te diria "A mi nadie me supera" eso es lo que diria hydron si te escuchara julie-dijo dan muy divertido

No,no,no, Dan diria esto "A mi no me ganas insolente mocosa"-dijo ace mientras ellos se reian

Nada mal para unos mocosos descerebrados como ustedes-dijo hydron mientras entraba al establecimiento

HYDRON AMIGO...-dijeron los dos saltando de sus sillas

y bien que decian algo sobre cantar-dijo hydron y agarro un microfono

mejor hay que hacer papelitos para ver quien va primero-dijo mirra y lo comezo hacer y cada uno tomo uno- y bien que numero tienen

_*tiene que ser un chiste verdad*- _penso shun

_*que mala suerte tengo*- _penso ace

_*por que ami*- penso _keith

_*que que o.o' ami por que*- _penso dan

_*te mataria julie si me no hubiera enamorado de ti*- _penso klaus

_*acaso hay camaras aqui o que*- _penso hydron

y bien chicos que les toco- dijo mirra- vamos empezamos quien tiene el papel con el 1- dijo mirra y dan levanto la mano- bien y el 2- y ace levanto la mano- y el 3- y klaus la levanto- y el 4- y shun la levanto- y el 5- y keith la levanto- y bueno ya sabemos quien tiene el 6 bien chicos a cantar- cuando mirra dijo eso dan se paro y puso una cancion

**welcom to my life**

**Do you ever feel like breaking down? **  
**Do you ever feel out of place? **  
**Like somehow you just don't belong **  
**And no one understands you **

**Do you ever want to run away? **  
**Do you lock yourself in your room? **  
**With the radio on turned up so loud **  
**That no one hears you screaming **

**No you don't know what it's like **  
**When nothing feels alright **  
**You don't know what it's like **  
**To be like me **

**To be hurt, to feel lost **  
**To be left out in the dark **  
**To be kicked when you're down **  
**To feel like you've been pushed around **  
**To be on the edge of breaking down **  
**And no one's there to save you **  
**No you don't know what it's like **  
**Welcome to my life **

**Do you wanna be somebody else? **  
**Are you sick of feeling so left out? **  
**Are you desperate to find something more **  
**Before your life is over? **

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate? **  
**Are you sick of everyone around? **  
**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies **  
**While deep inside you're bleeding **

**No you don't know what it's like **  
**When nothing feels alright **  
**You don't know what it's like **  
**To be like me **

**To be hurt, to feel lost **  
**To be left out in the dark **  
**To be kicked when you're down **  
**To feel like you've been pushed around **  
**To be on the edge of breaking down **  
**And no one's there to save you **  
**No you don't know what it's like **  
**Welcome to my life **

**No one ever lied straight to your face **  
**And no one ever stabbed you in the back **  
**You might think I'm happy **  
**But I'm not gonna be ok **  
**Everybody always gave you what you wanted **  
**You never had to work **  
**It was always there **  
**You don't know what it's like **  
**What it's like **  
**To be hurt, to feel lost **  
**To be left out in the dark **  
**To be kicked when you're down **  
**To feel like you've been pushed around **  
**To be on the edge of breaking down **  
**And no one's there to save you **  
**No you don't know what it's like (what it's like) **

**To be hurt **  
**To feel lost **  
**To be left out in the dark **  
**To be kicked **  
**When you're down **  
**To feel like you've been pushed around **  
**To be on the edge of breaking down **  
**And no one's there to save you **  
**No you don't know what it's like **  
**Welcome to my life **

**Welcome to my life **  
**Welcome to my life**

dan termino de cantar y ace se paro y cambio la musica

**zoosk girl**

**I got the girl that I need, but you're the girl that I want, **  
**I want the girl that do everything, but I got the girl that don't. **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (Ahhh) Cause your on Zoosk girl (Ahhh), **  
**And I can have ya screamin', (Oooh). **

**Hey Lil' Pinky, Thumbin' up "Good", **  
**I'm feelin' myself like we do in the, Look, **  
**Miss Thing, You visiting, Signaling, Spotlight, They all come for this hook. **  
**That body language, I Understand it, want us to be on, this Good, **  
**You keep on dropin' it, I'll keep you up, **  
**Guilty, my wallet baby I got Ups. **  
**How you get down, It's like a Flo Party, Doin' this all over like Tevo, **  
**I get around, I know you're down, So what are you Virgo or Vegro? **  
**Feelin' your flames, I know you're a fire, I can't get rid of this ego, **  
**Screen shorty, you done made me a believer, I'm so addicted to you...When I see you... **

**I got the girl that I need, but you're the girl that I want, **  
**I want the girl that do everything, but I got the girl that don't. **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (Ahhh) Cause your on Zoosk girl (Ahhh), **  
**And I can have ya screamin', (Oooh). **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (Oooh), Cause you're a Zoosk, Zoosk, Zoosker. **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (Oooh), Cause you're a Zoosk, Zoosk, Zoosker. **  
**(Oooh) **

**(Hey, Hey) No wasting my time, She gotta be Zoosk, Walkin' it, Talkin' it, know she the truth. **  
**All the way down with a freak attitude, Whether you're loose when she walk in the room. **  
**Swingin' them hips like you ain't got a groove, Hell of a giver, she sweet as perfume, **  
**Fully equipt with that body in tune, Lil' mama is drippin', she hotter than June. **  
**I gotta have her no way can I rest, **  
**Make her my diva, want only the best. **  
**Babies no teaser, I look to impress, **  
**Good Ladies they help me get rid of my stress, **  
**No top for close, No bottom the dress, Only one goal, that's showing her flesh, **  
**Shortys the fly'est chick in the nest, She gotta be Zooskin', nothing less.. **

**I got the girl that I need, but you're the girl that I want, **  
**I want the girl that do everything, but I got the girl that don't. **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (Ahhh) Cause your on Zoosk girl (Ahhh), **  
**And I can have ya screamin', (Oooh). **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (Oooh), Cause you're a Zoosk, Zoosk, Zoosker. **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (Oooh), Cause you're a Zoosk, Zoosk, Zoosker. **  
**(Oooh) **

**From the A.M to the P.M, From the night until the morning, **  
**I get up and I come up anytime she calls me. **  
**Because I give in to my lady anyway she want it, **  
**Licky Up and Licky down, Now let's, let's get it started. **

**From the A.M to the P.M, From the night until the morning, **  
**I get up and I come up anytime he calls me. **  
**Because I give in to my baby anyway he wants it, **  
**Lick Me Up and Lick Me down, Now let's, let's get it started. **

**I got the girl that I need, but you're the girl that I want, **  
**I want the girl that do everything, but I got the girl that don't. **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (Ahhh) Cause your on Zoosk girl (Ahhh), **  
**And I can have ya screamin', (Oooh). **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (oooOOOOoooOOH), Cause you're a Zoosk, Zoosk, Zoosker. **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (Oooh), Cause you're a Zoosk, Zoosk, Zoosker. **  
**(Oooh)**

termino ace y klaus puso una cancion

**"Mas"**

**(Muévelo) **  
**(Súbelo) **

**Tico era un Boricua de Manhattan **  
**Cantaba en el subway **  
**Con su beat box y su electric guitar **  
**Por las noches era DJ **  
**Se paraban en las sillas **  
**Y el ponía el mundo a girar **

**Que bellos tiempos **  
**Cuando se bailaba hasta morir **  
**Saltando al cielo **  
**Con ésa locura de vivir **

**(Coro) **  
**Hay que pedirle **  
**Más más más a la vida **  
**Que sea hasta que se apague el sol **  
**Y la luna **  
**Y que no importe **  
**Más más más lo que digan **  
**Como si fuera la la última noche **  
**De tus días **

**Muévelo **  
**Muévelo llévalo pa' arriba **  
**Súbelo **  
**Súbelo con adrenalina **  
**Gózalo **  
**Gózalo que tu cuerpo pida **  
**Muévelo **

**Martica era una chica de Miami **  
**Que siempre soñaba **  
**Ser modelo y conquistar Nueva York **  
**Maquillada todo el día **  
**Los tacones le dolían **  
**Y la coronamos reina del show **

**Que bellos tiempos **  
**Cuando se bailaba hasta morir **  
**Saltando al cielo **  
**Con esa locura de vivir **

**Coro (x2) **

**Nunca te detengas **  
**Haz lo que tú sientas **  
**Sigue tu destino **  
**Fuera del camino**

termino y shun agarro su guitarra nueva y nada mas puso la pista pero sin la guitarra por que el la iba a tocar

ok esta cancion es para una persona que ahora vive en la plegaria- dijo shun y comenzo la pista y el a tocar la guitarra

**Living on a prayer**

**Once upon a time **  
**Not so long ago **

cuando shun decia tommy se puntaba a el mismo y cuando decia Gina se acercaba a alice y cantaba  
**Tommy used to work on the docks **  
**Union's been on strike **  
**He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough **  
**Gina works the diner all day **  
**Working for her man, she brings home her pay **  
**For love - for love **

**She says we've got to hold on to what we've got **  
**'Cause it doesn't make a difference **  
**If we make it or not **  
**We've got each other and that's a lot **  
**For love - we'll give it a shot **

**(Coro:) **  
**Whooah, we're half way there **  
**Livin' on a prayer **  
**Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear **  
**Livin' on a prayer **

**Tommy's got his six string in hock **  
**Now he's holding in what he used **  
**To make it talk - so tough, it's tough **  
**Gina dreams of running away **  
**When she cries in the night **  
**Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday **

**We've got to hold on to what we've got **  
**'Cause it doesn't make a difference **  
**If we make it or not **  
**We've got each other and that's a lot **  
**For love - we'll give it a shot **

**(Coro) **

**We've got to hold on ready or not **  
**You live for the fight when it's all that you've got **

**(Coro) **

**Whooah, we're half way there **  
**Livin' on a prayer **  
**Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear **  
**Livin' on a prayer**

termino la cancion y todos se alocaron y despues keith se paro y puso una cancion y agarro el microfono

**I can't win, i can´t reign, i will never win this came. **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **

**I am lost, i am vain, i will never be the same. **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **

**I won´t run, i won´t fly, i will never make it by. **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **

**Uh. I can't rest, i can´t fight, All i need is you and i. **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **  
**Withooout yyyyoooouuuu **  
**Oh Oh Oh **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**Withooout yyyyoooouuuu **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**Withooout you **

**Can´t erase, so i'll take blame **  
**but i can't accept that we're estranged. **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **

**I can't quit now this can't be rigth. **  
**I can't take one more sleepless nigth. **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **

**I won't soar i won't climb if you'e not here, **  
**i'm paralyzed. **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **

**I can't look, i'm so blind. **  
**I lost my heart, i lost my mind. **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **  
**Withooout yyyyoooouuuu **  
**Oh Oh Oh **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**Withooout yyyyoooouuuu **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**Withooout you **

**I'm lost i'm vain i will never be the same **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you)**

termino la cancion y todos se impresionaron y despues hydron se paro

fabia primero que nada te quiero decir que si me gustas pero tu y yo no podemos estar juntos por una razon y cuando estoy contigo siento que tu eres una damisela en peligro y yo soy tu Hero- dijo hydron y comenzola muscia

**"Hero"**

**Im no super-man  
I can't take your hand  
and fly you anywhere you want to go  
yeah!  
i can't read your mind  
like billboard sign  
and tell you everything you want to hear  
but i'll be your hero**

Chorus:

couse i  
i can be everything you need  
if you're the one for me like gravity  
i'll be unstoppable  
I  
yeah i believe in destiny  
i may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
but if you''re the one for me  
then i'll be your hero

(x2)  
could you be the one  
could you be the one for me?  
then i'll be your hero

verse 2

searching high and low  
trying every road  
but if i see your face  
how will i know, yeah  
i'll put my trust in fate  
that you will come my way  
and if it's right  
it's undeniable, yeah

i'll be your hero

Chorus:

I  
i can be everything you need  
if you're the one for me like gravity  
i'll be unstoppable  
I  
yeah i believe in destiny  
i may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
but if you're the one for me  
then i'll be your hero

(x2)  
could you be the one  
could you be the one for me?  
then ill be your hero

verse 3

so incredible  
some kind of miracle  
when it's meant to be  
i'll become a hero, oh oh  
so i wait wait wait  
wait for you  
yeah i'll be your hero

Chorus:

I  
i could be everything you need  
if you're the one for me like gravity  
i'll be unstoppable  
I  
yeah i believe in destiny  
i may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
but if you're the one for me  
then i'll be your hero

(x2)  
could you be the one  
could you be the one for me?  
then i'll be your hero

termino la cancion y fabia se paro y le arrebato el microfono y puso una cancion

**"enamorada"**

**Al momento de ser realista **  
**Nunca me consideré una especialista **  
**Y sin embargo algo en mí cambió **  
**Sé exactamente cómo sucedió **

**Mi corazón palpitaba **  
**Cada vez que ese hombre se me acercaba **  
**Y con el tiempo me empezó a gustar **  
**Debo decir que no me fue tan mal **

**Cómo de repente todo se ha ordenado **  
**Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió **  
**Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces **  
**Ahora estoy mucho mejor! **  
**Porque me dí cuenta que tuvo sentido **  
**Haber recorrido lo que recorrí **  
**Si al final de cuentas **  
**Él era mi recompensa... **  
**Que suerte que nunca me fuí **

**Yo nunca fui muy afortunada **  
**Mis anteriores novios no me cuidaban **  
**Me maltrataban y me hacían llorar **  
**Y nadie me venía a consolar **  
**Ahora estoy como loca **  
**Pensando que voy a comerle la boca **  
**Quiero besarlo hasta sentir dolor **  
**Y someterlo al más hermoso amor **

**Cómo de repente todo se ha orenado **  
**Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió **  
**Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces **  
**Ahora estoy mucho mejor! **  
**Porque me dí cuenta que tuvo sentido **  
**Haber recorrido lo que recorrí **  
**Si al final de cuentas **  
**Él era mi recompensa... **  
**Que suerte que nunca me fui.**

termino la cancion y julie puso una cancion

**clavo saca otro clavo**

**Ya lo sabia  
Tu alma rota tu biografía de amor  
Me lo advertías no hay sincronía fue cosa mía  
La fantasía de enamorarte algún día yo**

Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina  
Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
La que amaras Ya lo sabía Aaaa

Ya lo sabía  
Que esta guerra estaba perdida  
Perdon fue culpa mia  
Fue me mentia fue una ironía  
La fantasía de enamórate algún día yo

Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina  
Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
Y la que amaras Ya lo sabía

Y no tiene remedio no fui solo el intermedio yo  
Me duele y es asi yo para ti

Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina  
Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina  
Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
La que amaras  
Ya lo sabía Ya lo sabía  
Ya lo sabía aaa

Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
La que amaras  
Nunca seria...

termino y mirra puso una cancion

"**ya largate"**

**Yo no qiero nada, nada tuyo, ni tus mentiras ni tu orguño **  
**Ya no me vengas con perdones ni con poemas ni **  
**canciones fuiste Mi primer amor lo se muy bien, pero **  
**no lo baloraste fuiste infiel. **

**Tonto predecible **

**Vete ya largate hoy en tu trampa yo no caire, Vete ya **  
**largate en Tu telaraña no me enrredare, Vete ya largate **  
**que tus hechizos no Tienen poder, Vete ya largate que **  
**ya no soy la tonta de ayer. **  
**eh,eh,eh,eh,eh **

**Aunque me jueres aunqe llores aunque me traigas un **  
**jardin de flores, aunque la luna me la bajes quiero **  
**que entiendas mi mensaje. **

**Fuiste mi primer amor lo se muy bien pero no me **  
**baloraste fuiste infiel tonto predecible. **

**Vete ya largate hoy en tu trampa yo no caire, Vete **  
**ya largate en Tu telaraña no me enrredare, Vete ya **  
**largate que tus hechizos no Tienen poder, Vete ya **  
**largate que ya no soy la tonta de ayer. **

**(No soy la tonta que ase tiempo suspiraba por ti que **  
**se reia de tus chistes malos a morir la cenicienta **  
**que en un sueño quiso ser feliz pero qe aora solo **  
**qiere estar lejos te ti ) **  
**oh,oh,oh,oh,oh **

**Tonto predecible **

**Vete ya largate hoy en tu trampa no caire, Vete ya largate,largate Largate y no buelbas nunca mas, Vete ya largate hoy tus hechizos No tienen poder, Vete ya largate que ya no soy la tonta de ayer.**

termino y runo se levanto a cantar

**"afortunadamente no eres tu"**

**Llegas, coqueteas, hablas de más  
Haces gran entrada en cada lugar  
No me haces sudar**

Me dijiste que tenías 26  
Te comportas como de unos 10 ó 6  
¿Cómo escaparé?

Mírate, por eso escúchate  
¡Qué horror, ya cállate!  
Que tus libretos no sirven conmigo  
Yo no sé, quien te haya dicho qué  
Tu estrategia funciona, No no, ¡alguien sálveme!

No quiero un hombre de cuento  
No busco a alguien perfecto  
Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar  
Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo  
Que me envicie con cada beso  
Me enamore hasta los huesos  
Afortunadamente no eres tú

No sé cuantos tragos llevas de más  
Que no se te entiende nada al hablar  
No me haces sudar

Mírate, por eso escúchate  
¡Qué horror, ya cállate!  
Que tus libretos no sirven conmigo  
Yo no sé, quien te haya dicho qué  
Tu estrategia funciona, No no, ¡alguien sálveme!

No quiero un hombre de cuento  
No busco a alguien perfecto  
Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar  
Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo  
Que me envicie con cada beso  
Me enamore hasta los huesos  
Afortunadamente no eres tú

No quiero un hombre de cuento  
No busco a alguien perfecto  
Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar  
Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo  
Que me envicie con cada beso  
Me enamore hasta los huesos  
Afortunadamente no eres tú  
Afortunadamente no eres tú  
Afortunadamente no eres tú

termino la cancion y alice se paro lo cual sorprendio a todos

alice a donde vas-dijo runo

quiero cantar ammmm...Runo cierto-dijo alice lo cual ella asintio y le sonrio por que se habia acordado de su nombre

pero alice por tu estado de salud no recuerdas nada- dijo julie

a es mentira ahora que lo pienso si me se una cancion-dijo alice y la puso

**"corazon bipolar"**

**Viernes me levanto me duele la cabeza,  
la cruda que me pesa la física y moral  
Porque me dejaste mal, porque sin tu amor me va fatal**

Que lento pasa el tiempo me ataca el sentimiento  
No me vas a buscar y yo te quiero llamar  
Pero no lo voy a hacer, Hoy mi orgullo me va a rescatar

Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama  
Pero antes muerta que me veas así  
Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí

No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero  
Y luego tengo que llorar  
Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero  
Y quiero regresar ah...  
¿Cuál es el final?

Y lo mejor del caso es que cuando te recuerdo  
Me acuerdo de lo mal, lo que fue más que lo bueno  
Tu me dejaste mal es que sin tu amor me va fatal

Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama  
Pero antes muerta que me veas así  
Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí

No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero  
Y luego tengo que llorar  
Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero  
Y quiero regresar ah...  
¿Cuál es el final?

Yo culpo a las novelas maldigo su argumento  
Que estúpido es llorar y que cursi lo que siento  
Creer que volverás justo en el capítulo final ah ah

No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero  
Y luego tengo que llorar  
Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero  
Y quiero regresar ah...  
¿Cuál es el final?

cuando alice termino la cancion todos se quedaron en shock al ver que alice se acordo de esa cancion y el que mas se sorprendio fue keith ya que esa cancion fue parte del pasado de keith y de ella

* * *

_**hasta qui mi fic numero 6- **_

_**COMO QUE FUE ALICE SE ACORDO DE UNA CANCION QUE PASO CON ESTE-shun**_

_**y por que no alice se acordo-keith**_

_**ok ya chicos vamos a ver que pasa despues-**_

_**y cuando se acordara de mi-shun **_

_**se lo dices o se lo digo-keith**_

_**como el tambien sabes eso acaso es un complot o que-shun**_

_**a no pero en realidad quieres saber cuando se acordara de ti-**_

_**si si SI O.O-shun **_

_**en...EL CAPITULO 9... :)-Keith y **_

_**shun- ¬¬ hijos de...esperamos criticas, sugerencias POR QUE SOY EL ULTIMO EN ENTERARME COMPLOT¬¬ DEJEN REVIEWS :))**_

**_a Y si LOS KAZAMI Y KEITH FUERA...! PEACE :p_**


	7. los Clay y Grit, y verdades ocultas

_**Recuerdo a los Clay y Grit recuerdo 2 y verdades ocultas**_

_**hola y perdon por estar ausente pero me fui de vacaciones a michoacan a la cabaña de mi papa y como no habia internet...* nose como mi padre puede vivir sin internet TWT...* pero ya regrese- ^^**_

_**tienes papa- O.O' shun**_

_**si SI tengo pero no viven juntos Shun- ¬¬ TWT**_

_**y te fuiste sola-keith**_

_**no con mis odiosos hermanos, Son una carga aveces quisiera ser hija unica- TWT**_

_**Yo soy hijo unico-shun ^.^**_

_**Si me alegra- ¬¬**_

_**bueno ya ponte a escribir- keith- que esto se pondra bueno **_

_**ni creas; aver que sale intenta vivir 1 semana en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad cercas de un bosque sin internet, sin señal y sin movil- ¬¬**_

_**shun y keith- O.O' que**_

_**se te corta la inspiracion no teñido- ¬¬**_

_**o.O' ahora si a leer de lo que salga de la cabeza de ella-shun ^^**_

_**Agradecemos sus Reviews- ^^**_

**termino la cancion y alice se paro lo cual sorprendio a todos**

**alice a donde vas-dijo runo**

**quiero cantar ammmm...Runo cierto-dijo alice lo cual ella asintio y le sonrio por que se habia acordado de su nombre**

**pero alice por tu estado de salud no recuerdas nada- dijo julie**

**a es mentira ahora que lo pienso si me se una cancion-dijo alice y la puso**

**"corazon bipolar"**

**Viernes me levanto me duele la cabeza,  
la cruda que me pesa la física y moral  
Porque me dejaste mal, porque sin tu amor me va fatal**

**Que lento pasa el tiempo me ataca el sentimiento**  
**No me vas a buscar y yo te quiero llamar**  
**Pero no lo voy a hacer, Hoy mi orgullo me va a rescatar**

**Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama**  
**Pero antes muerta que me veas así**  
**Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí**

**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero**  
**Y luego tengo que llorar**  
**Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero**  
**Y quiero regresar ah...**  
**¿Cuál es el final?**

**Y lo mejor del caso es que cuando te recuerdo**  
**Me acuerdo de lo mal, lo que fue más que lo bueno**  
**Tu me dejaste mal es que sin tu amor me va fatal**

**Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama**  
**Pero antes muerta que me veas así**  
**Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí**

**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero**  
**Y luego tengo que llorar**  
**Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero**  
**Y quiero regresar ah...**  
**¿Cuál es el final?**

**Yo culpo a las novelas maldigo su argumento**  
**Que estúpido es llorar y que cursi lo que siento**  
**Creer que volverás justo en el capítulo final ah ah**

**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero**  
**Y luego tengo que llorar**  
**Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero**  
**Y quiero regresar ah...**  
**¿Cuál es el final?**

**cuando alice termino la cancion todos se quedaron en shock al ver que alice se acordo de esa cancion y el que mas se sorprendio fue keith ya que esa cancion fue parte del pasado de keith y de ella**

alice te acordaste de esa cancion- dijo keith mientras se acercaba a ella

Yo... Ayyyyyyy- grito alice ya que le llegaba un recuerdo y llevos sus manos a su cabeza y empezo a recordar

alice- grito shun iba ir hacia ella pero hydron le nego el paso

alice esta recordando algo tenemos que esperar a que se le pase todo- dijo hydron mientras miraba a fabia y cuando ella lo vio el giro su cabeza para no verla y ella llevo sus manos al pecho y el solo la veia de reojo

***flas back***

**alice apresurate-dijo un teñido perdon un rubio de ojos celestes tomando el brazo de la chica para que bajara de un esenario**

**no keith sueltame idiota..yo quiero seguir cantando y bailando-dijo una pelinaranja que andaba pasada de copas y ademas bailaba muy sensual y su vestuario no era el apropiado- A ver ya regrese chicos y voy a cantar una cancion que me pone asi asi , asi una pal mal de amorres a darle- **

**"corazon bipolar"**

**Viernes me levanto me duele la cabeza,  
la cruda que me pesa la física y moral  
Porque me dejaste mal, porque sin tu amor me va fatal**

**Que lento pasa el tiempo me ataca el sentimiento**  
**No me vas a buscar y yo te quiero llamar**  
**Pero no lo voy a hacer, Hoy mi orgullo me va a rescatar**

**Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama**  
**Pero antes muerta que me veas así**  
**Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí**

**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero**  
**Y luego tengo que llorar**  
**Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero**  
**Y quiero regresar ah...**  
**¿Cuál es el final?**

**Y lo mejor del caso es que cuando te recuerdo**  
**Me acuerdo de lo mal, lo que fue más que lo bueno**  
**Tu me dejaste mal es que sin tu amor me va fatal**

**Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama**  
**Pero antes muerta que me veas así**  
**Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí**

**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero**  
**Y luego tengo que llorar**  
**Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero**  
**Y quiero regresar ah...**  
**¿Cuál es el final?**

**casi toda la cancion alice se la paso bailandole a keith y este lo que hacia la trataba de agarrar para sacarla**

**Yo culpo a las novelas maldigo su argumento**  
**Que estúpido es llorar y que cursi lo que siento**  
**Creer que volverás justo en el capítulo final ah ah**

**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero**

**Y luego tengo que llorar**

**cuando lo logro atraparla bien se dirigia a la puerta pero alice seguia trayendo el microfono y todos la seguian escuchando y cuando iban saliendo alice se agarro con una mano de un tubo y siguio cantando y cuando se acabo alice solto el microfono**

**Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero**  
**Y quiero regresar ah...**  
**¿Cuál es el final?**

**gracias chicos...OYE IDIOTA A DONDE ME LLEVAS YO QUIERRO SEGUIR AQUI- le grito alice a keith**

**alice no te dejare aqui te vienes conmigo no estas bien estas ebria- dijo kieth que intentava cargar a alice**

**no,No Keith sueltame...Sueltame... Estoy bien-dijo alice se solto del amarre de keith y vomito **

**Si te encuentras y estas bien- dijo keith con sarcasmo **

**esta bien llevame a casa-dijo resignada alice y salto a la espalda de keith**

***en la casa de los clay***

**donde estas keith-se preguntaba mirra hasta que escucho un timbre**

**Keith Clay en donde estabas- girto mirra mientras veia a keith**

**A shhhhhhhh mirra despertaras a alice-dijo keith en voz baja mientras entraba a la casa**

**a Alice O.O'- dijo mirra dijo mientras cerraba la puerta **

**si mirra iba caminando yo por el parque en busca de alice por que la cita no salio muy bien que digamos y pues tuve que ir a buscarla y entonces habia un chifladero y me dio curiosidad y entre al bar y ahi estaba alice y decidí llevármela a casa pero ella se negaba a no tuve mas remedio que cargarla-dijo keith mientras recostaba a alice en su cama de el **

**entiendo keith no es tu culpa entonces-dijo mirra**

***fin de flash back***

ayyyy... MIRRA KEITH...LOS...LOS RECUERDO-grito alice pero callo rendida pero antes de que cayera mirra y keith la abrazaron

yo creo que lo mejor seria que alice descanse chicos- dijo runo mientras se ponia de pie- y lo mejor es que tambien nosotros aaaaauuf me voy que descansen- dijo antes de salir

yo tambien ya me voy chicos adios-dijo dan corriendo de ahi para alcanzar a runo

te vas a ir caminando runo-dijo dan mientras abria la puerta de su coche

pues si dan tengo que mi casa esta lejos-dijo runo mientras guardaba su bolso

te puedo llevar a tu casa si quieres-dijo dan

ah no dan seria mucha molestia para ti dan, pero gracias-dijo runo mientras se daba la vuelta

no es molestia runo anda sube vamos si-dijo dan y runo no tubo remedio y subio al coche

***mientras adentro ***

Chicos es tarde creo que me debería de ir ya- dijo fabia tomando una sombrilla

Yo también chicos me tengo que ir dijo hydron saliendo de ahí

***con ellos dos***

Fabia se encontraba caminando por un parque sola mientras abría el paraguas porque espesaba a llover

Fabia! Espera…-grito hydron bajando de su motocicleta

Que quieres hydron-grito fabia mientras sostenía la sombrilla

Hablar contigo fabia quiero hablarte puedo-dijo hydron acercándose a fabia

No hydron siempre será lo mismo contigo eh porque no podemos estar juntos dime hydron-dijo fabia pero hydron no hablo y fabia comenzó a cantarle y empezó a acariciarlo

**Urundaa hitomi no oku ni **

**Kawaranu kimi no sugata **

**dokomade sekai wa tsudzuku no **

**Todaeta hibi no kotoba**

**Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo **

**Nada minu kimi he tsudzuku **

**Oshiete umi wataru kaze **

**inori wa toki wo koeru **

**lo seguía acariciando y lo miro a los ojos **

**kasunda chihei no mukou ni **

**nemureru hoshi no souwa**

"**akenai yoru wa nai yo" to **

**Ano hi no tsumi ga warau **

**Furueru kimi wo dakiyose **

**Todokanu kokuu wo aogu **

**Kikoeru yami terasu kane **

**Kimi e to michi wa tooku **

**Aquí de repente fabia rompió en llanto pero no lo dejaba de ver ni de acariciar **

**Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo **

**mada minu kimi he tsudzuku **

**Oshiete umi wataru kaze **

**Inori wa toki wo koeru **

**Kogoeru arashi no yuro mo **

**mada minu kimi he tsudzuku**

**Oshiete umi wataru kaze **

**Inori wa toki wo koeru **

**Inori wa toki wo koeru **

Aaaah…Fabia….yo…- no siguio hydron y empezo a besarla

No hydron primero dime porque no podemos estar juntos-dijo fabia acorrucándose en el pecho de hydron

Fabia no podemos seguir juntos porque muy pronto seguiremos nuestra gira y yo no lo que no quería era enamorarme de nadie porque se me iba hacer muy doloroso es por eso fabia yo tengo que seguir de gira tengo que seguir mi carrera…Lo Siento Fabia Te Amo pero no podemos seguir juntos…Julieta Perdona a Este Romeo-dijo hydron subió a su motocicleta y se fue

***con los demás***

Chicos yo dejare a alice en su casa- dijo shun mientras agarraba las llaves de su coche- vamos alice despídete de los chicos

Adiós chicos-dijo alice y después subio al coche

***con ellos dos***

Oye alice ya casi llegamos-dijo shun pero alice encendió el estéreo y salió un anuncio

_El anuncio decía: chicos y chicas si eres un fan de los Kashada Boys y quieres verlos este próximo 4 de enero en Roma (shun al escuchar eso paro el auto y se dirigió hacia la mansión de Klaus) y si quieres boletos V.I.P y quieres pasar un rato con ellos solo tienes que contestar unas simples preguntas ¿en dónde nació Klaus?, ¿a qué se dedica el papa de ace?, ¿Cuántas guitarras tiene Shun?, ¿de dónde viene hydron?, ¿y cuánto come Dan y cuánto pesa? Y la del gane ¿Cuál de todos es el más rico y cuál es su nuevo sencillo donde todos cambian papeles? Y ahora una canción de los Kashada Boys y esto es Payphone…! _

Oye yo conozco esa canción me la cantaron una vez un show-dijo alice mientras la seguía escuchando

Y que más recuerdas alice-dijo shun mientras la miraba de reojo

Solo recuerdo que un chico de cabello negro asi como el tuyo me apego a el-dijo alice tratando de acordarse

***'m at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent it on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two**

**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You said it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And then that time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burnt down**

**cuando shun canto hydron subio a alice y a mirra al esenario y shun vi a alice y volvio a cantar y con mas ganas***

y también había un chico de verdes cabellos con los de Ace Grit y mirra también estaba ahí -dijo alice despreocupada pero a shun se le salio cantar la canción y comenzó a cantar y alice se emocionaba a escucharlo cantar

'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent it on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You said it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And then that time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burnt down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stucked in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change i've spent on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be safe

You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I said it before  
But all of our bridges burnt down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stucked in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be safe

Now I'm at a payphone…

Now work that sh-t  
I'll be right here spending all this money while you sitting round  
Wondering why wasn't you who came out from nothing  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm strutting  
And all of my cause a way to push up a button  
Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it  
Switched the number to my phone  
So you never can call it  
Don't need my name, or my show  
Swish you can tell it I'm ballin'  
What a shame coulda got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could've saw  
But sad to say it's over for it  
Phantom roll out valet open doors  
Where's the car way, got what you was looking for  
Now ask me who they want  
So you can go take that little piece of sh-t with you

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all these fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be safe

Now i'm at a payphone…

Cantas bien a shun cierto- dijo alice dándole una sonrisa de esas que solo le salen a ella

A lo siento alice pensé que iba solo bueno es aquí-dijo shun y bajo

A shun esta no es mi casa-dijo alice mientras la observaba

No pero la mía si bueno es la de Klaus- dijo shun abriendo la puerta del lado de alice y alice bajo y entraron y al entrar a la sala lo 4 Kashadas y shadow estaban ahí esperándolo

A alice puedes subir y buscar mi habitación en seguida voy contigo-dijo shun y alice vio a julie y se fue con ella

Chicos hay una cosa que soporto y es que se vean con las chicas-dijo shadow y todos se vieron y nada más pararon oreja- pero algo que si no voy a tolerar es que me vean la cara de idiota y tengan relaciones sexuales en sus camerinos- dijo volteando a ver a ace y el solo bajo la cabeza y los demás lo vieron sorprendidos- o que estén en sus camerinos a solas con una chica tomando, bailando y cantando eso se piensa mal saben hace malentendidos para la prensa -dijo volteando a ver a dan y el también a gacho su cabeza y lo volvieron a ver todos menos ace-otra cosa que estén en una azotea con su mujer diciéndose lo mucho que se aman cuando el hombre le dice dame "hijos" y se bajan los dos a la carrera y entran a su camerino y comienzan en acción-dijo shadow volteando a ver a Klaus

Y eso como coños lo sabes shadow quien te dijo lo que le dije a julie-grito Klaus con su puño cerrado

Más bien quien no me dijo Klaus-grito shadow- pero otras cosa que acosen a una chica seduciéndola detrás de las bocinas y cortinas para después darle un pase y la llave de su camerino y cuando la chica entre lo vea en boxers felinos y este dándole un masaje desnudándola y la chica salga corriendo se su camerino semi-desnuda por todo el edificio y el estúpido atrás de ella para que la chica callera mal perdiera la memoria y el muy aprovechado sacar ventaja y decir que él es su novio "Oficial" eso no te dice nada shun-grito shadow y hydron vio a shun y shun volteo hacia otro lado y cruzo los brazos- Y LO QUE MENOS PUEDO SOPORTAR ES QUE "SEAN PROFUGOS DE LA JUSTICIA (cuando shadow dijo esto hydron se quedó atónito no sabía nada que decir) Y QUE SE VAYA A REVOLCAR CON UNA CHICA A LA QUE A PENAS CONOCE-grito shadow- QUE VERGÜENZA DAN CHICOS – grito y les aventó un periódico con la información y salió de la sala- Espero y estén listos para Roma Italia en 9 días

Pero lo que no sabían es que 5 chicas los habían escuchado todo

Arruinamos la carrera de los chicos –dijo cierta ojiceleste

*la chica que perdió la memoria la que dijo shadow seré yo*-pensó cierta ojicafe

Hydron-dijo cierta voz mientras llevaba una manos a su pecho-*Perdóname ahora menos que nunca te debo decir la noticia que tenía que decirte* -pensó la portadora de aquella voz mientras llevaba su otra mano hacia su vientre…

_**Hasta aquí mi séptimo fic espero y les guste y tú que traes shun- ^^ **_

_**Shadow nos regañó TWT**_ –_**shun**_

_**Nah la verdad se lo merecían-^^ **_

_**Que mala- TWT- shun **_

_**Si-nwn**_

_**Que tiene fabia no me digas que O.O' :O-shun **_

_**Si y te callas no arruines mi sorpresa **_


	8. embarazada,hydron&fabia, el contrato

_**hola esperamos y le aya gustado el fic anterior- ^^**_

_**si y mucho mas les agradecemos sus reviews son su razon de escribir-shun U.U**_

_**y ahora tu por que tan apegado y de buen humor conmigo-O.Ó**_

_**que acaso no te puedo alabar un dia- ¬.o**_

_**si pero no espantes- ^^**_

_**nah y en donde esta keith-shun **_

_**me aviso que no podia llegar a mi conciencia hoy y dijo que iba a mandar a otro- ^^**_

_**Oooooh-shun :o**_

_**hola ya llegue en lugar de keith-**_

_**HYDRON QUE HACES QUI- los kazami O.O'**_

_**que caso no es obio vengo a sustituir a keith- ¬.O'**_

_**Ooooooh sin nada mas que decir a leer-shun ^^**_

* * *

***EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR***

**A alice puedes subir y buscar mi habitación en seguida voy contigo-dijo shun y alice vio a julie y se fue con ella**

**Chicos hay una cosa que soporto y es que se vean con las chicas-dijo shadow y todos se vieron y nada más pararon oreja- pero algo que si no voy a tolerar es que me vean la cara de idiota y tengan relaciones sexuales en sus camerinos- dijo volteando a ver a ace y el solo bajo la cabeza y los demás lo vieron sorprendidos- o que estén en sus camerinos a solas con una chica tomando, bailando y cantando eso se piensa mal saben hace malentendidos para la prensa -dijo volteando a ver a dan y el también a gacho su cabeza y lo volvieron a ver todos menos ace-otra cosa que estén en una azotea con su mujer diciéndose lo mucho que se aman cuando el hombre le dice dame "hijos" y se bajan los dos a la carrera y entran a su camerino y comienzan en acción-dijo shadow volteando a ver a Klaus**

**Y eso como coños lo sabes shadow quien te dijo lo que le dije a julie-grito Klaus con su puño cerrado**

**Más bien quien no me dijo Klaus-grito shadow- pero otras cosa que acosen a una chica seduciéndola detrás de las bocinas y cortinas para después darle un pase y la llave de su camerino y cuando la chica entre lo vea en boxers felinos y este dándole un masaje desnudándola y la chica salga corriendo se su camerino semi-desnuda por todo el edificio y el estúpido atrás de ella para que la chica callera mal perdiera la memoria y el muy aprovechado sacar ventaja y decir que él es su novio "Oficial" eso no te dice nada shun-grito shadow y hydron vio a shun y shun volteo hacia otro lado y cruzo los brazos- Y LO QUE MENOS PUEDO SOPORTAR ES QUE "SEAN PROFUGOS DE LA JUSTICIA (cuando shadow dijo esto hydron se quedó atónito no sabía nada que decir) Y QUE SE VAYA A REVOLCAR CON UNA CHICA A LA QUE A PENAS CONOCE-grito shadow- QUE VERGÜENZA DAN CHICOS – grito y les aventó un periódico con la información y salió de la sala- Espero y estén listos para Roma Italia en 9 días**

**Pero lo que no sabían es que 5 chicas los habían escuchado todo**

**Arruinamos la carrera de los chicos –dijo cierta ojiceleste**

***la chica que perdió la memoria la que dijo shadow seré yo*-pensó cierta ojicafe**

**Hydron-dijo cierta voz mientras llevaba una manos a su pecho-*Perdóname ahora menos que nunca te debo decir la noticia que tenía que decirte* -pensó la portadora de aquella voz mientras llevaba su otra mano hacia su vientre…**

* * *

hydron...-susurro fabia

chicas que hacemos-dijo mirra mientras los seguia observando

lo mejor es que cada quien siga su camino ellos por su carrera y nosotras por el cafe de keith-dijo fabia mientras se ponía su suéter blanco

Chicas que hacen aqui...- dijo Dan mientras habría la puerta y los demas las vieron

a bueno pues...am. julie nos hablo a mi y a runo que alice estaba aqui y decidimos venir a ver que pasaba-dijo mirra mientras se abrazaba

ooh pero y tu fabia que haces aqui-dijo klaus mientras se acercaba a julie

Yo-yo so...lo...que-e...ria...hablar...con..hydron...-ta rtamudeo fabia pues estaba muy nerviosa y no dijo nada y se quedo pensando-*acaso te dire hydron pero es que; No quiero arruinar tu carrera, y no quiero que me odies*- cuando termino de pensar cayo de rodillas ante hydron y rompió en llanto y hydron al verla se agacho y la abrazo fabia al voltear hacia arriba se encontró con unos ojos morados brillantes- Yo...lo siento...me tengo que ir-dijo y se fue corriendo y hydron se quedo pensando y salio corriendo atras de ella

chicos sere yo o fabia actuó rara-dijo ace que esta recargado en la pared

no fuiste tu, desconozco el comportamiento de fabia la conozco desde pequeña y ella no es de actuar asi-dijo mirra mientras seguia abrazándose

* * *

***con fabia y hydron***

fabia...FABIA!.. ESPERA NO CORRAS DETENTE...-grito hydron mientras seguia corriendo tratando de alcanzarla

no VETE HYDRON NO QUIERO ARRUINAR TU CARRERA-grito fabia mientras seguia llorando y corriendo pero se detubo en una fuente de la casa de klaus

ARRUINAR MI CARRERA A QUE TE REFIERES...-grito hydron mientras se acercaba a fabia y llego

si no quiero arruinarla mas de lo que ya lo hice tu te vas y nos dejaras solos aqui-dijo fabia mientras se abrazaba

dejarlos solos...arruinar mi carrera...Ah Fabia a que te refieres con eso... a donde quieres llegar...-dijo hydron confundido sobre la situación

ah...Que estoy embarazada hydron...hay una nueva vida dentro de mi creciendo y tu te iras de gira y me dejaras aqui como una aventura mas...-dijo fabia llorando y empezo a llover

que...dices fabia...-dijo hydron atónito de las cosas no lograba entender hasta que recordó todo lo que había pasado con ella y el agacho su cabeza y hablo..-fabia tenemos que entrar y decir algo a los demas..-dijo hydron y tomo a fabia del brazo

* * *

***adentro***

miren chicos ya llegaron-dijo mirra mientras se levantaba del sofa

chicos y... shadow prove...-dijo hydron mientras agachaba la cabeza y apretaba la mano de fabia

aqui estoy hydron querias verme..-dijo shadow mientras bajaba de unas escaleras en espiral

si shadow...yo me quiero salir del grupo...me refiero a que..-dijo hydron pero shadow lo interrumpio

a no me digas, te saldras por ella verdad, que te dijo hydron...-dijo shadow enojado

no no es eso es porque asumire una responsabilidad muy grande...-dijo hydron quien abrazo a fabia

hydron tu a los 17 año no tienes otra responsabilidad mas que subir a un esenario y cantar esa es la unica, o dime...-dijo shadow pero hydron lo interrumpio

no shadow esa era mi responsabilidad ahora es otra...-dijo hydron- Yo...voy hacer...papa...voy a tener un hijo con fabia..-dijo hydron y el sinto como shadow le daba una bofetada y los demas se sorprendieron y fabia sequedo plasmada

eres un idiota hydron no, no puedes dejar a la banda ninguno de los 5 puede dejarla hasta que cumplan 20 años ese fue nuestro contrato chicos..-dijo shadow mostrando les el contrato

quiero ver las clausulas del contrato shadow...-dijo klaus que estiraba su mano para recogerlo y lo empezo a leer

bueno shadow si hydron va a hacer padre es mejor que lo apoyemos...-dijo shun quien veia a hydron

estas estupido shun o voy a dejar que ellas arruinen su carrera...-dijo shadow

si es por nosotras o se preocupen mas nos iremos de sus vidas...-dijo runo mientras se daba la vuelta...- vamos chicas, nada mas estorbamos aqui..- dijo runo y mirra y alice siguieron a runo pero hydron no soltaba a fabia y julie se aferraba a klaus..- JULIE, FABIA APRESÚRESE...-grito runo y las chicas corrieron

pero...fabia...-dijo hydron y iba a correr hacia ella pero shadow hablo

si das un paso mas estarás muerto y al igual que tu carrera...-amenazo shadow y hydron se detuvo

* * *

***con las chicas***

****esto es un adios para los chicos verdad-dijo mirra

asi es este es el adios...-dijo fabia volteando aver a la casa

* * *

***con los chicos***

duerman ya chicos que mañana irán a grabar la nueva canción y el vídeo...-dijo shadow mientras se iba a dormir

klaus no se puede hacer nada...-dijo hydron que estaba demasiado triste

me temo que no hydron lo siento...-dijo klaus llendose

lo siento viejo...-dijo dan mientras se iba

ni hablar hermano...-dijo ace mietras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro y se iba

por que shun... porque me esta pasando esto...-dijo hydron mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo

no lo se viejo pero si yo fuera tu...mandaría al carajo a el tonto de shadow prove y me iria lejos con mi mujer hacer una nueva vida...bueno eso es lo que yo haría...bueno descansa..-dijo shun mientras caminaba hacia su habitacion

fabia...embarazada...-dijo hydron llendose tambien y esas dos palabras sonaban en su cabeza toda la noche

* * *

***al dia siguiente con los chicos***

muy bien todos al auto-dijo shadow y todos obedecieron - al estudio "Make Stars"...no esten asi chicos ya habra mas chicas, claro despues de los 20 años-volvio hablar pasaron 30 minutos..-bien llegamos y que serios estan hoy porque eh

klaus puedes decirle a shadow prove que no hable nadie lo quiere oir hablar...-dijo ace quien estaba cruzado de brazos

bah ya bajen si quieren...-dijo shadow y se bajo y los demas lo siguieron

* * *

***en el estudio de grabacion***

ok cambiando papeles dan tu tocaras la bateria, hydron tu el teclado, shun tu cantaras, klaus tu el bajo y ace tu la guitarra ok -dijo shadow y todos se fueron a sus lugares

bien salimos al aire en 3...2...1...

**Come on rock princess**

**Get on the stage and start the fire  
So lovely temptress  
You're the one shining like a star**

So young, walking down the streets  
Like a fairy you got a spell on me  
So hot, that I can barely breathe  
As you play bass you rock the crowd tonight  


**pero empezando la cancion hydron perdio el tono del teclado desafino y tuebieron que parar **

****hydron estas bien, has desafinado...-dijo shun quien portaba un microfono

estoy bien chicos...seguid por favor...no vuelve a pasar...-dijo hydron y hizo la seña de que iba a volver a empezar

**Come on rock princess  
Get on the stage and start the fire  
So lovely temptress  
You're the one shining like a star**

So young, walking down the streets  
Like a fairy you got a spell on me  
So hot, that I can barely breathe  
As you play bass you rock the crowd tonight

Pink dressing  
Lip piercing  
Tough make up  
Heartbreaker

Come on rock princess  
Get on the stage and start the fire  
So lovely temptress  
Glossy hair! shining eyes!

Go on rock princess  
A thousand eyes staring at you  
So sexy schoolgirl

**Hit the bass! rock the world tonight**

Green eyes made up to delight  
In the backstage you're posing so cute  
Black nails and a fistful of dreams  
Playing harder until morning in your room

Leg warmers  
Black sneakers  
Steel necklace  
Rings shining

So many nights I kept wondering  
If I could ever be a star  
But now that I'm here I realize that my dreams  
Will never disappear

Go! Go! Rock Princess!  
Go! Go! Rock Princess!  
Go! Go! Rock Princess!

los chicos siguieron grabando en el estudio mientras que entro lado

* * *

***con las chicas***

fabia se encontraba tomando la orden de un cliente cuando alguien conocido entro y fabia se dirigio a atenderlo

Buenos dias ...bienvenido a "boomerang cafe restaurant"...puedo tomar su orden...-dijo fabia con una gran sonrisa pero no se dio cuenta de quien era

si, mi orden es, TOMA ESTE DINERO VE A UN HOSPITAL ABORTA Y DEJA EN PAZ A HYDRON FABIA...DEJALO SEGUIR SU CARRERA...-dijo muy en claro shadow se paro y le avento el dinero a fabia

Yo no quiero tu estupido dinero shadow y muchos menos para semejante estupides...-dijo fabia comenzando a llorar

solo te quiero evitar dolores fabia...-dijo shadow y fabia se paralizo cuando dijo evitar dolores..-si fabia hydron no se enamoro de ti en realidad solo jugo contigo

no, eso no es verdad ,el no me haria eso...-dijo fabia rompiendo aun mas en llanto

claro que en realidad cres en todo lo que te dijo, el se sigue drogando, el se acosto con otra chica, y se acosto contigo porque no conoce Alemania y solo queria 2 cosas durante su gira **"A-V-E-N-T-U-R-A- Y - D-I-V-E-R-C-I-O-N" **fue lo unico que el buscaba y en ti lo encontro asi que yo se lo que te conviene toma el dinero y dejalo en paz Maldita Zorra...!-dijo shadow con odio en cada palabra que decia...-a y por cierto me dijo que te dijera que tu hijo no es el unico el ya tiene 5 mas con otras mujeres en diferentes países

cuando shadow salio fabia no soporto tanto sus palabras y fabia callo desmayada y keith la vio y fue a ayudarla y la llevo a un hospital

* * *

***3 horas despues con los chicos***

uff que cansancio..-dijo hydron tirandose en el sofa de klaus

ni que lo digas hydron...-dijo haciendo lo mismo que hydron

oye por cierto hydron llamo julie hace 1 hora...-dijo klaus mientras tomaba un poco de agua

y que te dijo paso algo con las chicas, acaso tiene algo fabia, que le pasa a fabia klaus que te dijo julie..-dijo hydron preocupado por su enamorada

hydron... fabia...esta en el hospital...-dijo klaus mientras dejaba el vaso de agua

que...chicos horita regreso nesecito verla...-dijo hydron y agarro su chaqueta y las llaves del coche

hydron espera...-grito shun saliendo de la mansion Von Herzan

que quieres shun...-dijo hydron mientras abria la puerta del coche

voy contigo...-dijo subiendo al coche

* * *

***con ellos dos en el coche***

maldita luz roja y maldito trafico que hay...-dijo hydron golpeando el volante

tranquilo hydron...-dijo shun mientras miraba por el retrovisor

es que como quieres que me calme cuando fabia esta en el hospital y ni se por que shun...-dijo hydron mientras le brotaba una lagrima

tranquilo llamare a mirra para que me de razones ok...-dijo shun mientras marcaba...-mierda no contesta

pues llama a julie...-dijo hydron presionado

ok..-dijo shun mientras seguia marcando..-no tampoco manda buzon

llama a runo...-dijo hydron mas presionado que nada

ni loco querras que me mate por telefono y ademas no tengo su numero...-dijo shun mientras seguia buscando en su lista de contactosy recorrio toda que volvio a la letra a y se detuvo cuando vio el numero de alice

que pasa shun a quien mas tienes..-dijo hydron a punto de estallar

alice...tengo a alice en la lista...-dijo shun mientras estaba dispuesto a marcar

shun pero alice no te recuerda no recuerda a nadie mas que a mirra keith y ace...-dijo hydron casi muriéndose de la desesperación

es nuestra unica opcion hydron...-dijo shun y marco y contesto..- bueno...Alice...soy shun...Alice como que no me conoces...pero si me conoces...yo soy tu novio...yo ayer estube contigo...mejor ahi esta mirra...si alice mirra clay...pasamela alice es de vida o muerte...por favor alice...hola mirra...si soy yo shun...ammm en como esta fabia...no, como que no sabes todavia...el doctor todavia no sale...es que vengo con hydron vamos en camino al hospital...esta en el nuerologico...gracias mirra...no, nose de que color ace trae su ropa interior...mirra no soy gay...si cres que el es guapo aya tu...pero ami no me metas en tus cosas...mejor adios...-y colgo shun

y bien shun...-dijo hydron todo nervioso

dirigete al neurologico ya ...-dijo shun y la luz se puso en verde y partieron

* * *

***en el hospital***

chicas llegamos en donde esta...-dijo hydron todo acelerado

en la habitacion pero el doctor aun no sale...-dijo mirra sentada en una banca en eso sale el doctor

doctor como esta fabia..-pregunto keith

a usted es el esposo de la señorita sheen-dijo el doctor sujetando una pizarra

amigo doctor pero el es su señor..-dijo keith señalando a cierto ojimorado pero como shun estaba alado de hydron el doctor se confundio

la nena de pelo largo negro es ella...-dijo el doctor mientras sostenia sus lentes

no millonesima vez no soy una chica soy un varon ... el es el marido anciano...-dijo shun todo molesto por el comentario del doctor

lo siento joven y usted es...-dijo el doctor mientras señalaba a hydron

si asi es doctor digame como esta fabia...-dijo hydron preocupado por ella

ella se encuentra bien joven...-dijo el doctor mientras sonreia

y mi hijo doctor como esta...-dijo hydron mas que preocupado

esta es perfecto estado...-dijo el doctor

doctor...sus palabras no me ayudan puedo pasar a verla...-dijo hydron esperando la respuesta

si señor pase pero no la agite tanto..-dijo el doctor

* * *

***en la habitacion***

hola princesa como has estado me diste un buen susto...-dijo hydron mientras besaba su frente de ella lo cual hizo que despertara

tu...-dijo fabia abriendo los ojos

* * *

_**hasta aqui mi octavo fic espero y les guste-^^**_

_**si me alegra de que fabia este bien-shun- aunque me confundan con una vieja**_

_**soy papa...-hydron **_

_**asi es chicos-^^**_

_**bueno esperen lo que vendra en el siguientes fic-**_

_**shun- esperamos criticas, sugerencias QUE ES LO QUE FABIA LE DIRA A HYDRON DEJEN REVIEWS :))**_

**_a Y si LOS KAZAMI Y KEITH FUERA...! PEACE_**** :p**


	9. adiós a mi carrera,hasta luego kashadas

_**hola a todos perdon por la ausencia pero eh tenido mucha tarea y proyectos escolares y algunos pendientes pero ya estoy aqui ^.^**_

_**¬¬ mentirosa mejor di la verdad- keith**_

_**y a ti quien coños te invito teñido- ¬¬**_

_**el- dijo señalando al tecnico**_

_***hijo d hhfh74#"$#"!#$ M$%"%*-penso charlotte *(Nota: el 2do. nombre de la escritora es charlotte)***_

_**hola ya llegue-dijo shun**_

_**shun-grito charlotte abrazandolo**_

_**charlotte-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo**_

_**awww amor gay o cavernicola-dijo keith**_

_**tomare eso como un Soy keith Clay y soy un Baka-^^- sin nada mas que decir a leer**_

* * *

Shun-el en capitulo anterior-

*en el hospital*

chicas llegamos en donde esta...-dijo hydron todo acelerado

en la habitacion pero el doctor aun no sale...-dijo mirra sentada en una banca en eso sale el doctor

doctor como esta fabia..-pregunto keith

a usted es el esposo de la señorita sheen-dijo el doctor sujetando una pizarra

amigo doctor pero el es su señor..-dijo keith señalando a cierto ojimorado pero como shun estaba alado de hydron el doctor se confundio

la nena de pelo largo negro es ella...-dijo el doctor mientras sostenia sus lentes

no por millonesima vez no soy una chica soy un varon ... el es el marido anciano...-dijo shun todo molesto por el comentario del doctor

lo siento joven y usted es...-dijo el doctor mientras señalaba a hydron

si asi es doctor digame como esta fabia...-dijo hydron preocupado por ella

ella se encuentra bien joven...-dijo el doctor mientras sonreia

y mi hijo doctor como esta...-dijo hydron mas que preocupado

esta es perfecto estado...-dijo el doctor

doctor...sus palabras no me ayudan puedo pasar a verla...-dijo hydron esperando la respuesta

si señor pase pero no la agite tanto..-dijo el doctor

*en la habitación*  
hola princesa como has estado me diste un buen susto...-dijo hydron mientras besaba su frente de ella lo cual hizo que despertara

tu...-dijo fabia abriendo los ojos con una mirada fria- que quieres hydron - lo dijo con rencor

te vine a visitar como el responsable de tu embarazo-dijo con una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera mientras llevaba su mano derecha al vientre de la chica. el joven se sorprendio cuando la chica quito buscamente la mano de su amado

NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR HYDRON...-grito con todas sus fuerzas dejando al chico con la boca abierta.- ME ESCUCHASTE MI HIJO NO ES TUYO SOLO ES MIO

fabia pero de que me hablas amor.-dijo desconcertado el joven

AMOR...AMOR A QUIEN MAS LE HAS DICHO AMOR HYDRON A TUS 5 ESPOSAS Y A TUS 5 HIJOS MAS... EH EH..CONTÉSTAME..-volvio a gritar fabia

fabia cariño...DE QUE ME ESTAS HABLANDO YO NO TENGO 5 ESPOSAS Y 5 HIJOS...A las 5 mujeres que conozco es a mi Abuela,a mi MAMA,a mi TIA, a mi PRIMA, Y a TI... por que cres que tengo hijos y esposas...ademas eso va contra la ley...-aclaro hydron acorralando a fabia en su camilla

Pues eso no fue lo que me dijo shadow- dijo fabia mirando hacia un lado para esquivar la mirada de hydron

Shadow... Shadow te dijo eso-dijo hydron comenzando a enojarse

si asi es, shadow el fue a verme a la cafeteria y me armo un escandalo- dijo fabia comenzando a derramar unas lagrimas al recorda lo que sucedio, pero sintio como unas manos la acariciaban el rostro y el vientre

cuéntame todo lo que te hizo ese idiota...-dijo el ojimorado tratando de calmarse pero al ver que ella no contestaba el se levanto bruscamente de la camilla lo cual sorprendio a la peliazul.

a donde vas hydron..-pregunto fabia tomando la mano de el

a buscar un trabajo, un departamento y renunciare a shadow y a los chicos...-cuando dijo renunciare lo dijo por renunciar a lo que a el le gustaba hacer *cantar* y derramo una lagrima y salio sin decir mas

*_NO lo tienes que hacer si no quieres hydron, no quiero que por mi culpa renuncies a tu sueño*- pensó fabia _ y comenzo a llorar

* * *

***con los chicos***

los chicos estaban en la sala de espera excepto alice y shun ellos estaban en la cafeteria...pero runo, dan, ace, mirra, keith, klaus y julie, estaban muy preocupados pues hydron ya se habia tardado hasta que lo vieron salir

Hydron como esta fabia.-dijo runo levantándose del sillón rápidamente

ella esta bien.-dijo hydron y luego agacho su mirada y no se dio cuenta de que un pelinegro y una ojicafe lo observaban

y el nene como esta.- pregunto julie con cara de preocupación

Bien estan bien..-lo dijo sin dejar de mirar el piso

y mi buen amigo hydron como esta el...- dijo un pelinegro entrando a la sala y el ojimorado lo volteo a ver rapidamente

bien creo si bien estoy bien...-finjio una sorisa hacia su amigo y el pelinegro lo observo con cara de enserio lo que me digas no es cierto

enserio, estas bien hydron..-dijo el pelinegro con una ceja alzada y cruzado de brazos .. y el ojimorado agarro aire y y solto lo que iba a decir

Chicos quiero hablar con ustedes aunque aqui nos sea el momento,... yo...YO...-levanto su rostro y se sorprendieron por que estaba llorando y no podia decir lo que tenia que decir..-Yo dejare a los kashada boys..-lo dijo y se tiro de rodillas al suelo y comenzando a llorar..- Yo decidi quedarme aqui hacer una nueva vida ahora que fabia esta embarazada yo quiero estar con ella...-dijo sin parar de llorar

eso es lo que tu quieres hacer hydron...-dijo shun viendo a su amigo que estaba mas triste que nada...-abandonaras tu carrera por una mujer,...por que si es asi...Yo renunciare contigo hermano...-al decir eso fue como un apoyo para hydron fue un aliento y paro de llorar ..-estoy harto de las giras de opinar y que se hago lo que a shadow le da su regalada gana, estoy harto lo siento mucho chicos pero asi es me quedare aqui con hydron y hare una nueva vida con una mujer..-lo dijo y abrazo a alice y esta se sonrojo ella no se acordaba de el pero se sonrojo mas por la accion de el joven

y que sera de nosotros..-pregunto dan

yo nose ustedes pero yo estoy con ellos me quedare aqui con mi julie.-dijo klaus que estaba abrazando a su esposa como nuca antes lo habia hecho

esntonces es el fin de los Kashada...-dijo ace que estaba recargado en la pared..- bien entonces preparare mis maletas regresare a mi casa con mis padres...-dijo eso y salio del hospital y mirra atras de el

creo que regresare a japon en busca de nuevas aventuras..como lo hacia antes de ser famoso...-dijo dan en direccion a la cafeteria

creo que ire con el no se siente bien.-dijo runo levantándose de su asiento

alice te parece si nos vamos ya es tarde.- dijo shun y la chica asintio con la cabeza ambos se fueron

klaus podemos ir a casa ..-dijo un peliplateada

claro amor..-le sonrio a su esposa se despidio y se fueron

hydron se que fabia es tuya ahora yo la considero como mi otra hermana menor asi que si no encuentras trabajo ya saben que en la cafeteria hay un lugar para ti ...-dijo keith levantandose de su lugar

Gracias keith, de verdad gracias eres un sujeto de gran ayuda y de gran corazon estare eternamente agradecido contigo...-dijo el ojimorado tambien levantandose de su asiento

cuidala hydron vale mucho una persona como ella...- lo dijo y salio del lugar dejando al ojimorado solo

* * *

***con ace y mirra***

ace enserio regresaras a tu casa..-pregunto mirra mientras se interponia para que el subiera a la motocicleta

asi es esta fue mi mayor aventura es tiempo de descansar...-dijo ace apartando a mira del camino

y yo fui una aventura para ti...-estaba hablando mirra cuando unos labios la callaron por completo

sabes...hablas mucho...pero si quieres puedo hacer que me consigan otro boleto y nos vamos juntos los dos que te parece...-dijo ace sonriendole a mirra y ella asintio y lo volvio a besar hasta que se les acabo el aliento y subieron a la moto aprovecharon para ir a la casa de mirra antes de que keith llegara y estando aya

es todo mirra...-dijo ace mientras acomodabalas maletas de mirra

si solo deja terminar de escribirle el mensaje a ketih... y listo ya vamonos ace..-dijo cerro la puerta de la casa y se fueron los dos y saliendo ellos llego keith a su casa abrio la puerta y se encontro con una nota...

que es esto...una nota de mirra...*que abra*-penso el ojiceleste y no lo penso mas y la abrio

**_hola keith_**

**_deseguro ya habriste mi carta y te pregutaras para que dejo una nota si vivo con ella_**

**_Bueno pues la deje para decirte que me fugue con ace ire con el a visitar a sus papas..._**

**_te quiero hermano y te extrañare_**

**_Mirra.._**

se fue con ace...pues ya que que seas feliz hermana...-dijo keith y se fue a dormir

* * *

*con ace y mirra*

ve a dormir mirra nuestro vuelo sale mañana a las 6 am...-dijo ace

esta bien ace...-dijo mirra y le hizo caso a peliverde como todavia seguian en casa de klaus ace salio al jardin a dar una vuelta

* * *

llegamos julie ve adormir amor te alcanzo...-dijo klaus entrando a su despacho

esta bien cariño no tardes mucho...-dijo julie subiendo las escaleras

con klaus esto no puede ser todo esta esta fuera de control...-dijo klaus mirando unos papeles de sus empresas

* * *

*con shun y alice*

ven alice duerme no te hare nada ademas ire a dar una vuelta y veo que tienes sueño...-dijo shun saliendo del cuarto..-si me ocupas estare en el gimnasio entrenando ok

shun no tardes..-dijo la ojicafe entre las cobijas

* * *

*con dan y runo*

enserio te iras...dan..- pregunto runo muy triste

si...por que...-dijo dan agarrando su bajo para ir a practicar

no por nada...pero oye como es japon...-dijo runo para que no se fuera dan

pues es grande...y muy interesante...por que te gustaria conocerlo...-dijo dan

si, pero no tengo dinero...-dijo runo muy desanimada

mmm pues preparate por que nuestro avuon sale mañana...dijo dan..- ire a practicar un rato

* * *

*con hydron y fabia*

hydron regresaste ya les dijiste que dijeron..-dijo fabia volteando a verlo

lo tomaron a bien de hoy en adelante los kashada boys ya no iran a Roma al concurso y de gira..-dijo y finjio tener una llamada para salir...- amm disculpame fabia pero llamada entrante..-ella asintió y el salio a respirar mejor

* * *

*hydron*

*_acaso este es el final no lose, estoy confundido, arrg que hare*.-penso hydron suspiro y comenzo a bagar por el hospital _

**na honja ireoke neol dugo oneun gil **  
**ijeulge jiulge kkamake tabeorin nae sarang**

se dejo caer derrepente acordandose de los momento con los chicos y el como se conocieron

**geureon pyojeong jitji ma neowaui majimak daehwa **  
**silmangeun haji ma geurae na gateun nom **  
**ijen mannaji ma na meonjeo gabolge **

* * *

*ace*

se encontraba en el jardin de klaus bagando como alma en pena se encontraba tristepor lo que habia pasado

*todavia recuerdo las bromas que haciamos en la secundaria eramos unos demonios jajaque tiempos aquellos*.-pensaba ace

**jeomjeom meoreojyeo ganeyo jeomjeom sarajyeo ganeyo **  
**swipge itjineun marayo naega neomu apeunikka **

cantaba mientras se paraba en la fuente

* * *

*shun*

estaba en el gimnasio demasiado concentrado golpeando el costal cada golpe era cada momento con los chicos mientras mas se acordaba de buenos momentos mas fuerte el saco era golpeado hasta que se canso

*por que, por que tengo esa sensación de que esto no llegara a nada despues de todo seguimos bajo el poder de shadow*.- pronuncio el nombre de shadow y siguio golpeando es saco por muy cansado que estuviera

**niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) **  
**niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) **

**na honja ireoke neol dugo oneun gil **  
**ijeulge jiulge kkamake tabeorin nae sarang **

* * *

*klaus*

se encontraba en su despacho demasiado deprimido cada numero grande era el numero de sonrisas que los chicos le sacaban o el a ellos

*por que tiene que ser asi acaso sera el destino, acaso fue una mala idea venir de gira a Alemania a caso sera eso*...- penso klaus mientras se acomodaba los anteojos para poder descansar la vista un rato

**sarangi tteonana bwa i baram tago jeo meolli naragana bwa **  
**modeun ge byeonhana bwa neodo nacheoreom ireoke tto byeonhana bwa **

y se levanto de su asiento y abrio la puerta que lo llevaba a su terraza y observo la luna

**geuraedo na apado huryeonhada **  
**i gibun jochado nan jigeum beogeopda **  
**buranhan deut baraboneun ttereul sseuneun ai gachi **  
**geudae nunmuri doraseoneun nae eokkaereul jamneunda **  
**ibyeoreun daljiman nan gwaenchanha apeujiman **  
**geudae geurimja aneseo bareul ppae **  
**uri banjido ppae **

* * *

*Dan*

se encontraba en el estudio donde practicaban aveces

*sabia que algun dia esto pasaria pero ya que les deseo lo mejor del mundo hermanos de otra madre, espero y nunca me olviden y que no olviden nuestras competencias, shun con su skate, hydron con su bicicleta, ace, con sus patines, klaus con Go-kart, y con mis tenis patines, los extrañare chicos*.- penso Dan

**jeomjeom meoreojyeo ganeyo jeomjeom sarajyeo ganeyo **  
**miwohajineun marayo naega neomu apeunikka Babe **

**niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) **

**niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) **

* * *

*klaus*

iba saliendo de su despacho

**a peu da neomuna geuripda ganda ganda tteonaganda**

* * *

*hydron* miro atra vez de la ventana de fabia y ella estaba dormida asi que decidio irse a casa...llego a casa de klaus y estaba abriendo la puerta cuando se encontro con el

**neoneun ajik moreugetji alji motagetji himgyeowohaneun **

**neoreul bomyeonseo **

* * *

*shun* iba saliendo del gimnasio y se topo con klaus y hydron y se quedaron observando los tres

**naega deo apaseo ireoke neol bonaenda **  
**nunmuri heureunda neowa na neomu saranghaesseunikka **

* * *

*ace* iba entrando a la casa por la otra puerta y se encontro con shun, klaus y hydron y ahora los 4 se miraban

**niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) **

* * *

*Dan* iba saliendo del estudio y choco con los otros 4 kashadas y se observaron

**niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) **

* * *

*los 5 kashadas*

se encontraban en el pasillo principal y se miraron y comenzaron a terminar su canción

**niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) **  
**niga tteonan georireul georeo bonda (bonda)**

esto es el final...-pregunto Dan

no mas bien es un adiós...-dijo ace

te equivocas es un hasta luego...-dijo klaus

también te equivocas es la conclusión de un cuento y es el inicio de una historia real...-dijo hydron

ADIÓS MIS KASHADAS...Los extrañare mas que amigos...Fueron mis hermanos...-dijo shun y todos se abrazaron y rompieron en llanto

* * *

_**bueno espero y que le haiga gustado mi 9 capitulo de "el concierto del comienzo"-char**_

_**:'( llore por que lo haces asi charlie por que...-shun llorando **_

_**la niñita quiere llodar ña ña ña..- dijo keith burlandose**_

_**callate tonto niño teñido-shun **_

_**hay ustedes nunca cambiaran de verdad hay chicos- bueno como siempre **_

_**shun- esperamos criticas,sugerencias, POR NOS SEPARAMOS HERMANOS DE OTRAS MADRES DEJEN REVIEWS... :'(( :((**_

_**a y los KAZAMI Y KEITH FUERA...! PEACE :P**_


End file.
